Centuries
by Chikyuukuma17
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si dos mundo se juntaran? ¿si en la pelea de Shendu y Drago aun estuvieran los talismanes? ¿si Hiro conociera a Jade y por ende a los demás? ¿que pasaría si la magia y la ciencia se unieran? por que ahora no son Big 6 Hero son Big 7 Hero, y si quieren descubrí como les irán vengan a leer.(Cambio de Titulo de "Immortals" a "Centuries", no cambio de historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es después de la temporada 5 de Las aventuras de Jackie Chan y antes de la película de Big 6 Hero, las edades de los personajes que van aparecer en la primera temporada-película son las siguientes.**

**Fred 16 años**

**Jade Chan 12 años**

**Hiro Hamada 12 años**

**Tadashi Hamada 16 años**

**Jackie Chan 32 años**

**Toruh 31 años**

**El Tio ni idea (siendo sincera ¿quien sabe su edad?)**

**Capitán Black 34 años**

**Dalong Wong ni idea (mas de 100 creo)**

**Kai Dang 33 años**

**La mayoría de las edades son inventadas o las calculo dependiendo como este el rollo, habrá como cinco temporadas-películas que se irán desarrollando como avancen las edades de Hiro y Jade que empezaron con 12 antes de la película, 14 durante la película, 16 después de la película,18 y 21. Ya verán como le iré desarrollando, también quizás le cambie la clasificación mediante los personajes crezcan para poner escenas mas fuertes de batallas o otras cosas aun no me eh decidido.**

**Ningunos de los personajes es mio si le meto un personaje in¿ventado les avisare, también se aceptan sugerencias comentarios y si hay algo mal aquí hagan me lo saber para poder corregirlo, espero que lo disfruten y de nuevo no olviden comentar.**

**Temporada 1: Los inicios.**

**Capitulo 1**

Después del ataque de Shendu y Drago.

POV. Jade

Voy caminando por la cancha de beisbol medio destruida, observando como mi tío Jackie y el Capitán Black hablaban sobre como ocultar esto y que era un alivio que esto de los demonios se haiga acabado, en lo personal no me gusta que se haiga acabado a mí me encanta tener aventuras y lucha contra el mal. No quería que esto se acabara quisiera por lo menos tener los talismanes pero se fueron con Shendu.

Fin del POV. Jade

Jade sigue caminado con la cabeza agachada hasta que observa una piedra de forma octagonal.

-es… ¡es uno de los talismanes!-la examina muy animada para estar segura de su descubrimiento- es el caballo, un momento si este está aquí quizás los otro estén cerca-se pone a buscar cerca de ahí hasta encontrar los otros once talismanes.

-¡Jade!-esconde rápidamente los talismanes tras su espalda mientras observa quien la llamaba- oye ¿estás bien?- le toma el hombro un preocupado Jackie.

-si solo que ¡oh! Ver a Shendu y Drago me dio mucho sueño ¿podría ir a la casa?- poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

\- por supuesto yo me quedare para ayudar con todo este desorden-le despeina el cabello mientras sonríe compresivo con ella-después de lo que hemos pasado mereces un descanso

-gracias tío Jackie- sonríe con algo de culpa por ocultarle lo de los talismanes mientras se va acercando al carro que la iba a llevar-_ bueno lo que no sabe no le afecta ¿no?, además ni que fuera a hacer algún daño con esto solo me voy a divertir un poco.-_en todo el camino a Los Hallazgos raras del Tío, Jade se debatió en si decirle o no de los talismanes-_ el tío Jackie ya no quiere saber nada de la magia ni de los talismanes así que le estaría haciendo un favor si no le digo nada._

-llegamos Señorita Chan- le abre la puerta del carro, mientras le ofrece su mano para bajar de este.

-ya le dije que por favor me llamaran Jade de todos modos somos amigos Steven- le pega amistosamente el hombro para luego abrir la tienda-casa que tenía el Tío e invitarlo pasar con una señal- ¿quieres una taza de té?

-no gracias-niega con una mano mientras se pone a curiosear por toda la tienda y mira como Jade prepara su propia taza de té una costumbre de su familia- y sabe que debo llamarla así es una orden del Capitán Black- dice mientras le alcanza una de las bolsas de té que estaban en lo más alto de la lacena.

-el Capitán Black no está aquí- sirve el té en una de las tazas chicas que tenía su Tío de colección.

-no, pero yo siempre sigo órdenes-

-eso es aburrido- le da un gran trago a su taza de té y se limpia lo rostros con la manga de su sudadera, aun cuantas veces su tío Jackie le había dicho que usara servilleta pero ella nunca hacia caso para usar la- si siempre haces lo que te dicen como podrás tener libertad.

-no se trata de libertad si no de compromiso al deber que uno tiene- saca su celular - y hablando del deber me tengo que ir, ¿segura que se puede quedar sola Señorita Chan?-

-descuida se cuidarme sola aunque tenga solo doce-

\- está bien, intentare que uno de sus tíos o Toruh venga lo más pronto posible- sale del establecimiento siendo observado por Jade.

-sí, mientras yo investigo como puedo ocultar los talismanes de mis tipos- se va corriendo a la sala de investigación del Tío- a ver que tenemos por aquí, hechizo de transportación, mmm me servira para otra ocasión, hechizo de encogimiento ¡ah creo que no! tengo mala experiencia con ese tipo de hechizo, hechizo de union haber de que se trata "permite absorver cualquier objeto o cualquier hechizo en un receptáculo ya se vivo o no" como la hacia Shendu, bueno no tengo nada que perder.

Re- leyó lo que necesitaba para el conjuro por tercera y se aseguró que todos los ingredientes estuvieran en orden no quería tener un accidente mágico como anteriormente había pasado en algunos casos.

-a ver lo primero es "echar escamas de salamandra roja en un caldero con agua hirviendo- asi cada una de los ingredientes fue echado apropiadamente al caldero algunos tenia que machacar o cortar en pedacitos- por ultimo el canto para el conjuro Ye Wei Gi San Ju Ye Wei Gi San Ju- el caldo donde preparada la posición empezó brillar de un estraño color rojo para luego tornarse azul y de eso naranja-"si la poción se torna naranja significa que ya esta echa" bueno parece que eh terminado la poción, y ahora como decía que se tenia que poner la poción- ojea un de las paginas y revisa la siguiente- aquí esta "aplique la posición en los objetos que desea absorver sobre el material que desea que estén"- agara el talismán del tigre y lo pone en medio de su vientre mientras lo sostiene agarra un poco de la poscion- espero que funcione- y vierte un poco sobre el talismán a los poco segundos el talismán brilla de un color naranja y se funde en la piel de jade hasta dejar una marca octagonal con un dibujo de dos tigre en el centro se veía como un tatuaje.

-genial- jade se da la vuelta rápidamente para ver un chico tratándose de esconder inútilmente.

-ya te vi, ahora sal de hay niño-se acerca a la puerta de la sala de investigaciones de su tio para observa a un niño no mas de 14 años vestia una camisa roja con dibujitos en ella y unos shorts de mezclilla en su cabeza había una gorra verde que cubria la mayoría de su largo cabello castaño claro-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?no ves que el letrero que dice "cerrado"

-am yo si pero es que am se me fue- balbuceaba palabras sin sentido mientras señalaba a un jugete cerca de un estante, Jade mira donde está apuntando y se acerca al jugete, lo examina cuidadosamente era un figura de acción de un programa de televisión se veía los detalles muy remarcados.

-esto es lo que quieres-dice mientras le tiende la figura de acción el niño la toma rápidamente mientras la examina repetidamente- y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-am soy Fred- le estiende la mano- y ¿tu?

-Jade Chan- le regresa el saludo- oye ¿Cómo tu muñeco llego aquí?

-primero no es un muñeco es una figura de acción-

-muñeco, le sigere llamando muñeco-

-Y segundo- alzando un poco la voz para que no lo interrumpiera- lo que paso fue es que estaba corriendo y me tropeze y-

-y tu muñeco entre a la tienda-

-¡figura de accion!- resaltando cada palabra con un brinco- y tu ¿que estabas haciendo? ¿Alguna clase de hechizo?- dice mientras se mete lentamente a la sala de investigación del tio

-no pfff magia si eso no existe- niega nerviosamente con las manos intentando que el chico deje de curiosar por todo el lugar-sabes lo mejorar es que salgas y te vallas a tu casa tus padres deberán estar muy procupados- le quita un frasco con contenido altamente dudoso.

-mis padres no están en la cuidad se fueron para hacer unn viaje de negocios- ve las demás talismanes y agarra un de ello- y a mi no me mientes vi como una de estas rocas se fundia con en tu estomago-

-¡que claro que no! seguro que no estas delirando- dice mientras se acerca a el en un intento de quitarle los talismanes- y dame eso

-no, hasta que me digas que estabas haciendo- corre en dirección opuesta que Jade hasta que se tropiesa con un gran libro inteta poner las manos para potregerse de la caída pero eso nunca paso.

POV. Fred

Estoy… ¡esoty levitando! Miro hacia mi mano donde sostengo la roca de forma ocatagonal con un dibujo de gallo en el centro.

-esto es ¡genial! Imposible pero ¡genial!- grito mientras me elevo hasta llegar al techo y doy vueltas en el aire

\- si si es muy genial ahora bajate antes que llegen mis tios- me dice jade mientras revisa la puerta principal para ver que no haiga llegado nadie

-¿vives con tus tíos?- Le digo algo estrañado mientras me hacerco al suelo y le doy la piedra mágica de gallo- y tus padres ¿Dónde estas?-

\- en Hong Kong- dice dándome la espalda para reunir las demás piedras que deseguro deven tener algún poder mágico- y ya que me descubristes usando la magia tendre que matarte- dice de repente mientras busca (según yo) un arma en un de los tantos cajones yo de la impresión me caygo de espaldas

-por favor no me mates, no le dire a nadie ¡lo juro!-yo ya decía de rodillas y apunto de llorar

-jajajajajajaja no puedo creer ¿en serio te lo creistes? Jajajjajaja- se rei de mi mientras se sostiene el vientre- vamos no te are daño- me tiende la mano para que pueda levatarme – solo espero que no le digas a nadie ¿si?- yo asiento frenéticamente ella se da la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes que yo la interrumpiera

-te ayudo con eso-

-si quieres pero ten cuidado no se que puede pasar si lo echas directamente a ala piel- yo solo asiento y con mucho cuidado y con una breve explicación de ella le echamos esa poción a cada una de las piedras alrededor de la marca octagonal con dos tigres en el centro.

-bueno parece que terminamos-

-si la verdad se ve genial, pero ¿para que hicistes todo eso?- le dije mientras señalaba todas las cosas que necesito o eso creo yo

-bueno veras – empezó mientras recogia una de las cuantas cosas que uso para la poción-mis tios no me deja hacer magia ni me quiere enseñar, además por ciertos sucesos no creo que quieran saber de magia por un tiempo y como se que me los van a quitar pues me parecio buena idea que los escondiera-

-ya veo-dije mientras le ayudo a recoger unas cuantas cosas- y ¿no tiene algún libro que te ayude a a aprender?

-no me dejan ni agarra un libro para aprender-me dice con un tono de frustacion se notaba que quería aprender

-ya veo- debo pensar en algo para cambiar de tema- y ¿Qué hacen esas piedras mágicas?

-son talismanes y cada uno tiene una propiedad mágica diferente- me dice mientras se levanta la camisa para ver cada uno de los tatuajes de talismán- el de dragon es el talismán de la combustión el del caballo de la curación, el del mono puede cabiar cualquier persona o cosa en un animal,la rata le da movimiento a lo inmóvil, el perro es de la inmortalidad, el conejo te da una super velocidad,la oveja es de la proyección astral, el cerdo te da visión de calor,serpiente te hace invisible, el gallo ya lo viste es de la levitación, el toro te da una super fuerza, y por ultimo el tigre es el talismán del equilibrio-

-¿te da un súper equilibrio?-

-no ese tipo de equilibrio, es más bien como equilibrio interno-

-no entiendo-

-si es un poco difícil de entender-

.oye me puedes enseñar los poderes de cada uno-

-por supuesto- oi un ruido de una puerta de carro cerarce a fuera y al parecer Jade también ya que se fue corriendo a ver quién era- ¡oh no! es mi tío Jackie ven rápido sígueme arriba

Yo la segui por todo el camino de las escaleras hasta llegara a lo que parecía ser su cuarto no era mucho una pequeña habitación con una cama a la oriila cerca de la ventana tenia un pequeño tocador que se veía que no se usaba mucho y un puerta de seguro para ir al siguiente cuarto.

-ven tendras que bajarte por aquí-me dice de seguro puse una cara de terror por lo que jade me dijo- es fácil yo me bajo y escalo esto todo el tiempo-miro hacia debajo de la ventana y veo que son como unos 8 metros

-ah ni creas que voy a bajar por ahí-le dije como mi punto final mientras le doy la espalda

-ah espero que funcione-

-¿Qué fincione que?-de un segundo a otro ella me avento a la ventana esperaba mi caída inminente pero eso nunca llego sino me encontraba flotando , vi hacia arriba para ver que pasaba y resulta que jade se estaba concentrando para matenerme en el aire se notaba que ella tenia practica con eso de la magia aun cuando no le enseñaban, jade me bajo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo- wow eso fue wow- mire arriba para poder ver a jade pero no la encontré asi que salí del callejón y me contre con Heathcliff es el mayodormo de mi familia pero para mí es un amigo.

-hay estaba joven fred – dice mientras me acaricia la cabeza- me tenia muy preocupado-

-lo siento es que quería encontrar mi figura de acción y lo encontré cerca de aquí- el se me queda viendo y luego al establecimiento

-"hallazgos raros del tio" deberíamos ver que hay adentro no le parece joven fred seguro que a sus padres les gustara un nuevo juego de tazas de te después del incidente que paso el otro- me dice mientras avanza a la tienda

-tenias que acordarme del incidente- el solo se me quedo viendo- como iba saber que eran tan frágiles las tazas- le decía mientras entraba, de nuevo, al establecimiento ahor que lo veo bien se ve que tiene muchas reliquias chinas, de jade (la piedra no la niña) o perfectamente pintadas en diferentes tonalidades.

-mucho gusto bienvenido a la tienda del tio en que puedo ayudarlos-nos dice un hombre tan grande que parece un luchador de sumo que veía en la televisión

-si nos preguntábamos si tenia un juegos de te-

\- si por aquí tenemos unos juegos de te de la disnatia ming- empezaron una platica de que juego de te era mejor o que se yo no le puse mucha atención la verdad

-¡oye Torhu atrápame!- Jade le dijo o más bien grito al gran hombre para luego intetar saltar del segundo piso para que el la atrapara pero eso nunca llego ya que un adulto de sueter azul y patalones color caqui la atrapo antes que saltara.

-¡Jade! no podrias lastimarte-

-ach claro que no tío Jackie sé que Torhu siempre me atrapara verdad gran-T- el gran hombre solo le sonrio y ella le sonrio de regreso

-ah no se que hacer contigo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ella se acercaba a nosotros o mas bien a mi y discretamente me dio una nota después de eso se fue con su al parecer tío Jackie para irse a quien sabe donde, yo reviso la nota que me dejo "mañana en el parque de central de San Fransokio a las 12:00 pm" después de eso paso una larga charla de los adultos para luego comprar el bendito juego de te e irme a casa esperado mañana ver los grandes que ahora tenia Jade.

**espero que les haya gustado comente, si estuvo bien mal, pésimo, genial y demás, si creen que me tardo pueden dejarme un PV con todas las palabrotas que quieran o un rewie el punto es que me avisen para que me apure.**


	2. Chapter 2

POV. Jade

Me desperté como cada mañana, siendo sacudida por mi tío Jackie.

-vamos jade ya es de mañana-

-soy una creatura de la noche yo debería estar dormida- exagero las cosas con un tono dramático para que me dejara dormir de nuevo ¡si apenas eran las 7:00 am de un sábado¡

-aja a ver creatura de la noche ya levántate que tenemos que desayunar y después tenemos que ir a la sección trece-

-si jaja aún no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó quieran que seas el instructor de la sección trece contra las artes obscuras-

-ah solo eso me pasa mi- dice mi tío resignado a mí me alegra eso ya que aún podre pasar tiempo con mis amigos de la agencia- bueno dejemos eso de lado, ya levántate y no te olvides de lavar los diente- me dice como ultimato para salirme de la cama con un suspiro me salgo y me voy al baño con mi ropa para cambiarme, mientras me desvisto veo mis nuevos "tatuajes" por así decirlo y recuerdo lo de la nota que le di a Fred- bueno solo espero que no le diga a nadie- me termino de cambiar y lavarme los dientes para luego salirme del cuarto e irme a la cocina donde veo como Toruh está haciendo el desayuno como siempre desde que empezó a trabajar- hola grandote necesitas ayuda-

-hola Jade si podrías pasarme la sal y algunos huevos-

-en seguida- me voy a buscar lo que me pidió, desde que Toruh se nos unió cuando yo tenía 9 años se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo más bien como mi hermano mayor un GRAN hermano mayor el más genial que hay , le entrego lo que me pidió- aquí tienes

-gracias Jade ahora espero un poco ya casi término el desayuno- me senté arriba de la mesa como siempre lo hago cuando espero a Toruh para hacer cualquier cosa en este caso desayunar.

-Jade ya te eh dicho que no te subas a la mesa- me dice/regaña mi tío Jackie mientras me baja de la mesa cargándome como niña pequeña ay como odio ser tan baja.

-pero tío Jackie estoy esperando que Toruh termine el desayuno-

-y ¿por qué no lo ayudas a cocinar? en vez de solo pasarle las cosas-

-no creo que quieran que queme la cocina-quizás era una exageración pero la verdad nuca eh intentado cocinar más allá de una taza de té, Jackie me mira con cierta resignación y luego se voltea con Toruh

-necesitas ayuda Toruh-

-no gracias Jackie mas bien ya termine-

-¡genial hora de comer!- digo muy animada pero Jackie me mira con un poco de desaprobación por mi comportamiento, pero que se me va hacer así soy yo y no puedo cambiar.

-hyaaa donde está el té- grito entrando el Tío como cada mañana cuando no ve té.

-aquí esta sensei- Toruh le dijo tranquilamente mientras se lo servía en la taza que siempre usa el Tío la recibe y le da un leve gracias, luego nos sirve el desayuno a cada uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué harás ahora Jackie?- le pregunto Toruh con cierto interés- oí que el Capitán Black aun te quiere en la sección trece para que enseñes a los reclutas como combatir con seres mágicos.

-hiay ¿Qué sabe Jackie de combatir seres mágicos? El solo sabe dar patadas al azar-

-¡Tío!-

-y algo más Toruh este te está muy caliente-

-bueno y a cerca de la sección trece si quieren que de clases-

-¿podría estar en ella?- le pregunto emocionada

-no jade es muy peligroso-

-¿en serio? Acabo de detener la posible destrucción de la humanidad y tú dices que ir algunas clases contra seres mágicos es peligroso-

-Jade nosotros no volveremos a ver seres mágicos la verdad creo que las clases son algo innecesario para todos pero el Capitán Black quiere tomar precauciones así que voy a dar esas clases pero no es necesario que estés en ellas, la verdad creo que será mejor para ti así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos sin peligros mortales-

-entonces serán tiempos aburridos- le digo con cierta frustración a mí me gustaban la aventuras y ayudar a mi tío, me hacía sentir especial que podía hacer cosas bien no solo tonterías como mis padres decían.

-Jade créeme aremos cosas divertidas como expediciones-

-¿¡me llevaras a tus expediciones!?—

-solo si te portas bien- upps creo que con lo de los talismanes ya rompí esa regla

-si lo prometo- bueno era al partir de ahora ¿no?

-de acuerdo Jade solo- el sonido de su celular interrumpe nuestra conversación- ¿hola?.. Capitán Black ¿pasa algo?... que Dalong Wong que

-_así es Jackie Dalong Wong por una extraña razón recupero sus poderes creemos que con ayuda de alguien según las cámaras de video-_

-esto debe ser una broma- veo como Jackie se pasa una mano por toda la cara hasta llegar al inicio de la nuca con desesperación y algo fastidiado lo veo asentir un par de veces y decir "aja" o "si"- voy para allá- deja el celular de lado con un resoplido- Tío al parecer Dalong Wong regreso y tiene sus poderes de nuevo el Capitán Black me pide que lo detenga cuanto antes pero que va ser un viaje largo que quizás no tengamos que quedar en algunos hoteles por el mundo-

-¿¡que!? Pero pero y lo que íbamos hacer tío Jackie-

-si lo sé y lo siento pero si no detengo a Dalong Wong no sé qué podría pasar- se arrodilla enfrente de mi mientras me toma los hombros comprendo la situación pero desde que llegue a Sanfran tokio no eh podido pasar un día sin que mi tío Jackie tenga un peligro mágico vale me gusta las aventuras pero también quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia

-pero tiene que irte a vivir a otra parte, tienes que dejarnos aquí- le digo muy afligida, mientras el me mira con pena y un poco de molestia yo sabía que él también quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

-lo siento-yo bajo mi mirada, pero él me la vuele a subir- pero no estarás sola el Capitán Black me dijo, me prometió que te vigilaría para que no intentaras seguirme como siempre lo haces-

-no creo que esta vez pueda- si iba con el tarde o temprano descubriría lo de los talismanes y era mi única conexión al pasado

-lo sé, porque te quedaras viviendo en la sección trece con Toruh cuidando de ti cada momento, sé que quieres ir como siempre pero tengo un mal presentimiento con esta aventura así que me puedes prometer que esta vez no vendrá de ninguna manera aunque sea yo explícitamente yo quien te diga que puedes venir-

-sí, lo prometo-

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo-

-segura que lo prometes-

-segura que lo prometo-

-¿lo prometes?-

-okey creo que eh repetido la palabra cien vece-

-apenas van cuatro veces-me dice con una sonrisa y yo se la regreso después de esa charla Jackie se va con el tío para poder discutir que traer y que no.

-¿estás bien?-me dice algo extrañado Toruh, y con razón normalmente no me comporto tan seria ni nada de eso mucho menos le diría que no iría con él, pero por alguna razón al igual que me tío Jackie tengo un mal presentimiento de esta aventura.

-sí, estoy bien. Oye ¿hoy puedo ir al parque central de San Tokio?-

-por supuesto Jade ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-no gracias puedo ir sola- me pone una cara de no "querer dejarme sola"- descuida no iré tras del tío Jackie-

-no es eso lo que me preocupara, pero no creo que nada te pase ¿verdad?- me dice con una sonrisa- además no pasa nada interesante en Sanfran Tokio

-si tienes razón-

Fin POV. Jade

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas para que Jackie y el Tío arreglaran sus cosas para irse, después de una pequeña/larga despedida y unas recomendaciones de parte de Jackie para Jade los Tíos Chan se fueron. En las horas que faltaban para que jade se fuera al parque preparo una mochila para cualquier cosa que pasara.

-_no sé porque tengo este presentimiento- _pensaba mientras seguía metiendo cosas desde unas cuantas posiciones que había hecho anteriormente y nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta un pequeño estuche con unas cuantas herramientas para ladrones que le había reglado Viper en su cumpleaños 11 ya cuando termino cargo la mochila en su hombro derecho- Toruh voy a ir al parque-

-de acuerdo Jade, te recogeré a las 4 antes que anochezca-

-también puedo venir por mi cuenta-

-mmm no creo que se seguro, además hoy que hay una cafetería muy buena cerca de ahí –mientras se toca el estomago

-de acuerdo te espero a la 4- sale del establecimiento encaminándose a su destino esperando que sus Tíos haiga llegado con bien al primer país donde estarían para detener el "nuevo mal" como lo decía/gritaba el Tio- _de solo pensar que Jackie estará medio año con el Tío me da gracia-_ una sonrisa se le escapó por el pensamiento mientras más se acercaba a su destino.

-¡JADE!- voltea de dónde provino el grito para ver a Fred unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, agitaba las manos para llamar la atención mientras corría a dirección de Jade.

-hola Fred ¿Cómo estás?-

-cansado, dame un segundo- decía entrecortado y con las manos en la rodillas agachándose levemente- okey ya estoy bien

-¿corriste mucho?-

\- un poco, solo desde mi casa pero eso no es lo importante ya me vas a enseñar que hacen los talismanes- junta las manos con una sonrisa mostrando todo su entusiasmo al ver los fantásticos poderes.

-así si pero primero tienes que prometerme algo muy importante- Fred asiente la cabeza frenéticamente ansioso de ver los poderes

-si lo que sea-

-tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie absolutamente a nadie ni siquiera a tu sombra- pone una cara seria mientras le apunta con un dedo

-está bien prometo no decirle a nadie ni si quiera a mi sombra- pone una mano en su corazón mientras la otra la levanta- aunque no sé por qué lo de la sombra simplemente son sombras.

-créeme que no son simplemente sombras- le dice mientras recordaba su experiencia con las sombras kan- bueno ya que lo prometiste ya te puedo enseñar lo que hacen los talismanes- pone una sonrisa traviesa y Fred se empieza a cuestionar internamente si fue buena esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de casi una hora de diversión de parte de Jade y Fred al demostrar lo que podía hacer los talismanes ambos se sentaron aun riendo en el verde pasto del parque.

-aun no puedo creer que explotaras esos dos botes de basura con el talismán del dragón- termina diciendo Fred para continuar riéndose.

-no recuerda un bote fue con el talismán del dragón el otro con el talismán del cerdo-

-sí, bueno recapitulando primero levitamos con el talismán del gallo, luego fuimos a una súper velocidad a recorrer la mayoría de la cuidad gracias al talismán del conejo, asustaste a esos maleantes explotando los botes con los talismanes del dragón y cerdo, levantaste un carro con el talismán del toro, la verdad eso aún no me lo creo, nos hiciste invisible para hacerle esa broma esos niños que estaban molestando a una pequeña con el talismán de la serpiente fue mi parte favorita, y por ultimo me hiciste una águila de piedra con el talismán del mono- decía muy animado mientras enumeraba cada cosa con sus manos- oye dijiste que eran 12 aún faltan 5 talismanes-

-si bueno, el talismán de tigre no creo poder enseñarte su poder, el del perro solo se activa si me atacan, el de caballo pues no creo que quieras lastimarte para que te enseñe su poder pero creo que te puedo enseñar el poder de la rata o el de la oveja - le tiende la mano- primero el de la oveja pero solo puedo si me tocas

-¿sabes lo mal que sonó eso?-

-lo único malo aquí es lo mal pensado que eres- lo empuja y este se caí riendo- ya hablando en serio toma mi mano-

-okey- le toma la mano y espera que Jade haga algo, mientras ella se concentra en el poder de la oveja pero oye su nombre a la lejanía.

-¿oyes eso?-

-¡Jade!-

-Toruh, no me digas que ya son las cuatro- revisa su reloj del mundo alce para verificar la hora y efectivamente eran las 4- rayos se supone que te iba a esperar en la entrada del parque lo siento Toruh.

-eso no importa Jade- se les queda viendo- ¿Por qué tiene agarradas las manos?- ambos se figan en su mano y la separan rápidamente

-por nada jajaja- responde nerviosa Jade- bueno nos vamos a esa cafetería de la que me hablaste-

-si pero no me dirás quien es tu amigo-

-así Toruh él es Fred-señala a Fred y luego a Toruh-Fred él es mi gran amigo Toruh-

-es grande- Fred se le quedaba viendo a Toruh para luego señalarlo

-si esa es la siempre la impresión que tienen al verlo- Jade le da unas palmadas a Toruh- ¿verdad gran Toruh?- el solo asiente

-ya podemos ir a la cafetería dicen que es muy buena-

-¿Cuál cafetería?- pregunta Fred con cierta curiosidad

-una cafetería que la acaban creo que remodelar estuvo cerrada cierto tiempo la verdad no sé por qué esta cerca de la calle 34- explica Toruh ansiosa de ir- dicen que es una de las mejores

\- ¿está cerca de unas casa?- Toruh asiente- ¡yo lo conozco! es la cafetería de la tía de una amigo, si quieren los puedo llevar ahí- ambos se miraron unos segundos para luego encoger los hombros.

-si por que no- los tres se encaminaron a "La Cafetería de la Tía Cass" (no sé qué nombre tiene así que le puse ese si alguien sabe dígamelo) en todo el camino se la pasaron hablando y riendo, hasta llegar a su destino.

-bien aquí estamos en "La Cafetería de la Tía Cass"- no era muy grande pero tampoco muy chica era lo adecuada para que Toruh entrara y eso era muy importante-bueno que esperan entremos- Fred entra a establecimiento y se va directamente con la señora que estaba en el mostrador- hola señora Cass

-ah hola Fred vienes a visitar a Tadashi- pregunta sonriendo por ver al niño

-no exactamente más bien les enseñaba el camino a mis nuevos amigos- Fred señala a Toruh y a Jade que se había colado arriba de los hombros de Toruh- ellos son Toruh y Jade querían venir aquí por que oyeron que su cafetería era muy buena.

-bueno me agrada que tengan buenos criterios sombre mi cafetería- ríe un poco nerviosa por el tamaño de Toruh- y bueno ¿qué van a pedir?-

-mmmm quiero tres pastelillos pingüino, dos donas glaseadas, y galletas de moras, Jade tu ¿Qué quieres?- Jade mira todos los postres que hay en mostrado intentando decidir cuál sería mejor hasta que encontró una dona de color blanco con puntos morados y naranjas también tenía un glaseado rojo.

-¿de qué es esa dona?-

-oh esa dona es una especial para mi sobrino normalmente lo ponga aquí para que no se endurezca pero si quieres puedes probarla- le dice mientras le arranca un pedazo a la dona y se la da Jade- pero no creo que te gusta es un poco acida- Jade se come el pedazo después de unos segundos pone de cuando comes algo acido pero que te gusta.

-agridulce, ¿puede comprarla?-

-wow mira Hiro no eres el único que le gusta tu rosquilla- todos miraron a dos chicos que bajaban de la escalera que daba con la parte superior del edificio, uno era un chico no más de 16 años vestía con una sudadera azul y unas pantalones de mezclilla acompañado con unos tenis del color dela camisa su altura era de similar con la de Fred, el otro se veía más pequeño como la edad de Jade vestía una camisa roja con unos shorts de mezclilla y tenía unos tenis de color azul.- hola Fred ¿cómo estás?

-bien y tu Tadashi-

-genial am no quiero parecer maleducado pero y ellos ¿quiénes son?- apuntando a Jade y Toruh

-oh ellos son mis amigos Jade y Toruh- señalando a cada uno al decir su nombre-Jade, Toruh él es Tadashi y su hermano menor Hiro hamada

-hola/hola ¿Qué tal?-

-mucho gusto- le extiende la mano Tadashi y al ver que Hiro solo se les queda mirando le da un codazo

-es grande- Hiro dice con cierto asombro- ah lo siento jeje-

-descuida siempre es la primera impresión que da pero es la persona más amable que hay en este planeta- Jade baja de los hombros de Toruh y se para enfrente de Hiro – mucho gusto Hiro- le extiende la mano en modo de saludo con una sonrisa, Hiro se le queda viendo un segundo para luego responder su saludo como en modo automático mostrando accidentalmente un robot que tenía en esa mano- wow ¿es un robot de pelea?- lo agarra y lo empieza a examinar

-bueno si es mi proyecto de escuela como últimamente las peleas de robots son muy famosas se me ocurrió hacer este prototipo- se rasca apenado la nuca para luego mostrar un control que tenía en la otra mano que tenía incluido múltiples botones - mira con este control puede a llegar hacer muchas cosas y sabe hasta ciertos tipos de artes marciales- Jade se acercó a Hiro para ver mejor el control y el robot haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara un poco.

-genial, yo también había construido un robot para las peleas ya sabes por diversión pero por ciertos asuntos mi tío Jackie me lo quito- la verdad es que Jade ha estudiado con los científicos de la Sección 13 y al enterarse de las peleas de robot construyo uno, algunos de los científicos habían hecho lo mismo para que Jade se distrajera con ellos peleando pero como una cosa llevo a la otro después de un tiempo empezaron apostar a ver quién ganaba y como eso era ilegal al enterase el Capitán Black se los quito a todos incluyendo a Jade que se llevó una regañada de parte de su tío Jackie.

-Jade ya casi son las 5:00pm- dice Toruh

-oh es cierto el tío Jackie se iba a conectar por web-cam esta hora, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo- Jade se alejó súbitamente de Hiro para luego jalarle la manga a Toruh para moverlo- vamos gran-T tenemos que irnos

-si Jade solo deja que nuestros pedidos estén-le sonrió compresivo por la emoción ya que la cámara web sería la única conexión con su tío que más que tío parecía su padre.

-bien ¿crees que se tarden mucho?- resignada se cruza de brazos

-oye Jade ¿porque la prisa? no lo vareas mañana- Le pregunta Fred un poco consternado por la emoción de la chica.

-pues no lo veré en 6 meses máximo- Jade se restriega el brazo con algo de tristeza

-¿y tus padres?- le pregunta Hiro con mucha curiosidad, recibe un codazo de parte de Tadashi por la pregunta, Hiro lo mira -¿qué?-

-no hay problema que pregunte eso Tadashi, la verdad es que mis padres están en Hong Kong me mandaron aquí para aprender de mi tío Jackie y el por asuntos de trabajo tuvo que irse por 6 meses-

-_que buena familia -_ es el pensamiento de Hiro cargado de sarcasmo por la información dada.

\- señor aquí tiene su pedido- la aparición de los pedidos con la Tía Cass no se hicieron esperar al llamado y envuelto en una bolsa de papel estaban los pedidos de Toruh y Jade, que fueron recogidos por Toruh.

-gracias, ¿Cuánto es?-

\- solo 15.90-

-tome- le entrega y el dinero para luego dirigirse a Jade que al parecer estaba teniendo una discusión con los tres chicos- ¿qué pasa Jade?

\- nada solo que estos tontos no admiten que Edward es mejor que Jacob-

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es mejor? Es un hombre lobo contra un vampiro-hada o lo que sea- dice Fred con Tadashi y Hiro acompañándolo

-ese vampiro –hada es mejor que el perro castrado y se va quedar con Bella- Jade le refuta a los tres, para luego empezar una pelea entre si y no

-y ¿por qué no esperan a que salga la nueva película de eso?-

-sí y veras Jade que Jacob gana-

-cuanto apuestas Hiro-

-20 dólares a que se queda con Jacob-

-hecho- estrechan sus manos- pero no llores cuando pierdas-

-qué curioso es lo mismo que te iba Jade-

-bueno Jade ya tenemos que irnos- se da cuenta que afuera ya está oscureciendo - Fred ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? ya se está haciendo tarde-

\- no está bien no quiero causar problemas-

-no es un ningún problema Fred de todos modos somos amigos-

-está bien ya que insistes Jade, pero está un poco lejos de donde vives-

-no es problema ¿verdad Toruh?-

-así es-

-bueno vamos- los tres se despidieron de la Familia Hamada para dirigirse a sus hogares

-chicos ¿Cómo les pareció los nuevos amigos de Fred?-

-son muy divertidos Tía Cass, y Jade es muy bonita- como respuesta recibió una patada en la espinilla de parte de Hiro-¡ah! Hiro ¿qué te pasa?- el no contesto solo se fue arriba con sin expresión alguna- ¿Qué le pasa?-

-jajajaja al parecer tu hermano le agrado de sobremanera Jade-

-¿eso qué significa?-

Con Jade, Toruh, Fred

-tus amigos son muy interesante Fred-

-¿interesantes? Son unos genios la verdad tanto como Tadashi como Hiro, Tadashi puede crear cualquier cosa, y Hiro se saltó algunos años-

-en serio, yo soy de inteligencia promedio-

-eso no es cierto eres muy inteligente ganaste el concurso de ciencias sin esfuerzo, lo que pasa es que nunca muestras tu inteligencia a menos que sea para que ganes algo, como lo que sucedió con el problema de los robots-

-ajaja si el problema-

-¿Qué problema?-

-bueno Fred cuando se pusieron de moda eso de las peleas de robot hice uno pero me lo quitaron-

-¿Quién y por qué?-

-eso no importa-

-la policía y por qué estaba apostando en las peleas de robot-

-¡Toruh!-

-no lo hiciste ¿verdad?- Fred la ve con toda la curiosidad del mundo

-no sabía que era ilegal apostar en las peleas de robot-

-ah Jade-

-ya prometí no hacerlo de nuevo a menos que la situación lo requiera-

-aja- pone una mirada de "no te creo"

-bueno hablando de otro tema ¿dónde está tu casa Fred?-

\- es esa- apuntando a una gran mansión

-esa es tu casa- abrió los ojos con un notable asombro sin poder creer que su amigo era rico- wow no sabía que eres rico-

-bueno mis padres tienen mucha fama por así decirlo en el mundo de los negocios son inversionistas de importantes empresas-

-mis padres también-

-¿tus padres también?-

-si son dueños de compañía chan haya en Hong Kong- dice restándole importancia al asunto- pero la verdad prefiero no decirlo porque luego es como-

-si lo sé- asiente con la cabeza mientras recuerda mucho de sus "amigos" que quería su dinero- bueno adiós Jade, adiós Toruh

-adiós/adiós- Fred entro a su casa y ellos tomaron el camino para la suya hablando de cosas triviales, chistes y demás hasta llegar a su casa a lo que Jade directamente prendió la laptop para luego abrir su cuenta.

-no está conectado- dice con cierta decepción en su voz

-quizás solo se le hiso un poco tarde Jade ya se conectara- un sonido hiso que prestaran atención a la laptop- ¿Qué es Jade?

-es un correo de Jackie- un par de clicks- dice "_Jade lo siento por no poder conectarme gracias a Kai dang (el nuevo mal de que hablaban) el Tío y yo con los otros agentes tuvimos que tomar medidas de seguridad extremas además de viajar lo más rápido posible, pero eso no signifique que no estaré conectado contigo te enviare un correo todas las veces que sea posible para contarte cómo vamos aquí._

_Bueno te diré que Kai Dang no es más que un adulto casi de mi edad que le robo el conocimiento de magia a Dalong Wong, no fue muy agradable ver eso por fortuna pudimos detenerlo antes de que se fuera a mayores, con las investigaciones del Tío y la información que nos dio Dalong Wong creemos que quiere conseguir las piezas de un mítico espejo el Tío me dijo que si se unían las 6 piezas de este el que podrá hacer cosas catastróficas, la verdad ninguno de nosotros estamos seguros ya que el poder del espejo está redactado en una adivinanza, creo que tú puedes entenderle Jade:_

"_Lo que tú quieres lo tendrás, pero lagrima no has de derramar, solo lo más poderoso puede ganar a lo otro adentro de ti"_

_Un poco confuso ¿no? Espero que tú puedas resolverlo, además quiero saber ¿Cómo estás? ¿Comiste? ¿No te has lastimado? Lo siente pero me preocupo por que no estoy hay para protegerte Jade._

_Bueno ya casi tengo que abordar en el avión así que mejor me despido recuerda lavarte los dientes y levantarte temprano has todas tus tareas._

_El Tío: dile a Toruh que investigue sobre el espejo de los ruinas y algo mas no toques nada de los libros de hechizo del Tío."_

-bueno parece que están bien pero me preocupa un poco este Kai Dang crees que quizás necesiten algo de ayuda-

-no, no creo que necesiten algo de ayuda además creo Jackie está más calmado sabiendo que estas a salvo-

-bueno solo bromeaba, le escribiré un carta de respuesta- dice mientras teclea las primeras palabras.

-está bien pero no te pases de tu ahora de dormir-


	4. Chapter 4

"_Tío Jackie, me alegre que hayan llegado con bien, dile al Tío que no se moleste no voy a tocar nada, a menos que sea necesario, jajaja te diré que me la pasa genial hoy estuve con un nuevo amigo y fui a una de las mejores cafeterías que podrían existir tiene un monto de panquecitos de diferentes sabores y pasteles, donas, a mí me gusto una que esta medio agridulce, cuando vengas te la enseñare de seguro te va encantar._

_De seguro tienes curiosidad sobre mis nuevos amigos ¿verdad? Bueno una se llama Fred es genial pero le gusta jugar con muñecas, el las llaman figuras de acción, es muy divertido y confiable es de lo mejor._

_Luego están los hermanos Hamada, Tadashi y Hiro ambos son unos genios por lo que me dijo Fred son muy divertidos y Hiro es genial construyo un robot de pelea, descuida no le pediré que me ayude para hacer un robot, probablemente._

_Y Tadashi parece un segundo tú, es muy responsable y todo eso, pero aun así es muy gracioso según por lo que me dijo Fred es asi por algo en su pasado no le entendí muy bien pero por la expresión que puso no quise profundizar._

_Espero que te cuides de este nuevo mal, y recuerda que si me necesitas voy ir lo más rápido posiblemente._

_Toruh: si sensei."_

En medio de una habitación de un viejo hotel de un pequeño pueblo de México se veía un hombre de nos mas de 30 años con suéter azul y pantalones kaki, viendo con una sonrisa el mensaje que le había mandado su querida sobrina.

-Ah Jade-

-hyaaa esta habitación es muy chica el Tío no podrá hacer su hechizos aquí- dice/grito un viejo de no más… pues quien sabe cuántos años, vestido con una polera blanca, en sima de esta tenía una chaleco de lana color amarillo su vestimenta también consiste en unos leváis azul marino- y algo mas ¿dónde está la respuesta de Jade? Hace mucho que nadaste esa carta.

-aquí esta Tío- enseña la computadora y el tío le pega con sus dos dedos- ¡ay!

-eso es por tardarte mucho- dice mientras le quita la laptop de sus manos y empieza a leer la respuesta de Jade que le saca una pequeña sonrisa, eso solo podía pasar con su familia

-parece que Jade y Toruh están bien- dice recuperando la laptop de las manos de su tío- pero me preocupa que Jade quisiera seguirnos

-es poco probable eso Jackie- entra u hombre de no más de 30, con una sudadera roja, unos pantalones blancos, y una gabardina negra- tengo muchos de mi hombre vigilando a Jade todo el día, sin que ella se dé cuenta.

-si gracias por la protección extra, no es que no confié en Toruh pero-

-si lo entiendo, Jade ha mostrado una gran habilidad en escaparse en diferentes situaciones en momentos inesperados,-pensando en cada momento que Jade había burlado a sus agentes y a el mismo con su gran ingenio- eso le da una gran ventaja pero aun es una niña lo bueno es que Toruh sabe que los agentes estén hay, para cubrirlos y que Jade no se entere-

\- de nuevo gracias-

-hyaa no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que investigar ¿Qué es el espejo de la ruinas? Y ¿para que lo quiere ese tal Kai Dang? y ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de este? Y ¿Qué es la joya que anduvo buscando aquí en el templo del sol?-

-Si Tío, solo tengo que nadarle una respuesta a Jade-

-apúrate en mandarle- se dirige a una de sus maletas y se pone a buscar ciertos libros- y mándale los saludos del Tío

-Si Tío-

"_Hola Jade._

_Me alegra que estés haciendo nuevos amigos, y si me encantaría ir a esa cafetería de la que me hablas, como lo describes suena bien. Espero que tengas cuidado con cualquier cosa, y no olvides que Toruh tiene que acompañarte todo el tiempo, además no dejes de hacer tarea, recuerda que el concurso de ciencias es dentro de una semanas así que tienes que preparar un gran proyecto y mandarme una foto de este._

_La búsqueda del espejo de las ruinas ha sido muy difícil, al parecer no hay nada de información de ella más que la adivinanza no dice de donde viene ni donde se creó ni cuando se creó, lo bueno de esto es que Kai Dang esta tan perdido como nosotros y eso nos da cierta ventaja, el Tío insiste que debemos buscar una joya en especial, al parecer es lo que anduvo buscando Kai Dang en la mente de Dalong Wong , además del templo del sol esta joya tiene algo relacionado con el espejo yo y el Tío creemos que con la joya puede localizar los pedazos del espejo pero la localización de esta joya como el poder del espejo están ocultas en una adivinanza, aunque el Tío creer que es parte de una profecía._

"_la vez a través de los ojos del eterno ciego, en el centro de una flor de oro, custodiado por un dragón posesivo intentando proteger su más preciado tesoro, la joya que vale más que cualquier otra"_

_Espero que nos ayudes con esto Jade, y no necesitamos que vengas con nosotros Jade, prefiero que te quedes hay sana y a salvo, donde sé que tienes alguien que te cuide y que no te puedas meter en ningún problema mágico._

_Por favor cuídate Jade, yo estaré bien si tú lo estás._

_Post: El Tío te manda saludos a ti y a Toruh."_

Al termina la última palabra de su carta la mando directamente, para luego apagar su laptop y ayudar al Tío con lo de la investigación.

Muy lejos de ahí en una gran ciudad, se veía a Jade pasear, por la sección 13, Toruh necesitaba concentrarse para la investigación así que Jade para no estórbale, y de paso que no la pusieran a investigar, fue a la sección 13, Hace dos días que había mandado la respuesta de la carta de su tío y esperaba que le había llegado, se la paso todo el día de ayer revisando su laptop a ver si su tío le mando una respuesta, hubiera salido con Fred pero él dijo que tenía un compromiso con sus padres y que no podía jugar pero que hoy si podía después de las 4 en el mismo lugar que la otra vez.

-_¿Qué hago ahora? Falta 2 horas para ir con Fred, quizás pueda ir al departamento de científicos- _iniciando su caminata a su objetivo, hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta entra sin tocar y se agacha de forma automática para que un rayo le pasara por encima de la cabeza- ¡Hola chicos!- se incorpora de nuevo para pasar junto a las mesas de trabajo a saludar a cada uno

-Jade ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien y ¿tu? Jonh-

-¿ya te respondieron tus Tíos?-

-todavía no Randy-

-¡hey Jade! ¿Quieres ayudarnos con un proyecto?-

-hoy no, Micaela y Chases-

-hey Jade, vas a trabajar en tu proyecto especial-

-así es Kepling -

-qué bueno, y ¿Cómo te va con el Ultra-proyector?- le pone un poco de gracia al nombre de su invento, que consistía en un panel táctil que podía proyectar la imagen o película que uno deseaba así como moverle como uno quería a través de unos guantes electrónicos con vía directo a panel.

-bien creo que unas semanas lo termino-

\- ¿y lo presentaras en el concurso de ciencias?-

-¿Qué?, por supuesto que no, además ya tengo mi proyecto una gran investigaciones sobre los volcanes y un volcán de papel mache- quejas y reclamos no se hicieron espera de todos quienes la había oído- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Jade acabas de hacer un proyector táctil, algo que podía funcionar en diferentes áreas de trabajo y que científicos, como yo, podrían usarlo para simular ciertos proyectos y tú piensas en vez de presentar esto en un concurso que puede iniciar tu carrera como inventora, vas a presentar el proyecto más usado de todo el mundo-

-Clare tiene razón-

Clare era la científica más joven de todo el grupo, entro a la sección trece gracias a su padre que trabajaba antes en la sección 10. A ella, como Jade, le dio curiosidad donde iba su padre y lo siguió a si desde chiquita aprendió y estudio para participar en la sección 10, lo cual la hiso terminar en la sección 13.

-vamos Clare, ¿Quién le importa un proyector táctil?- atrás de ella se levantaron más de una mano- baje la mano chicos

-solo digo Jade, que no deberías desperdiciar tu talento puedes hacer grandes cosas, cosas que nadie más podría hacer-

-Hiro si-

-¿Hiro?-

-aaah un nuevo amigo es un gran inventor- okey que ayer había ido a la cafetería sola, para comprar otra dona, pues que se había encontrado a Hiro y que hablaron un buen rato, por lo cual que había visto mejor la habilidades tecnológicas de Hiro que la dejo impresionada- pero eso no importa y la idea del proyector táctil la saque de hora de aventura cualquiera podría hacerlo-se encoge de hombro mientras Clare la mira escépticamente- además sabes que voy hacer agente en el futuro así que no podría ser inventora o científica, eso no va conmigo.

Tal información los había dejado unos segundos callados, ¿Qué Jade podría ser una agente? Pff por supuesto, ¿Qué podría ser la mejor de todos los tiempos? ¡Claro! Nadie lo dudaba, ¿Qué querían que Jade fuera agente secreto?

…

La respuesta era un no, no quería que Jade fuera agente, no querían que arriesgara la vida, no quería que estuviera atrapada en el trabajo, ¡por dios! No querían sufrir cada vez que saliera a una misión si regresara o no, vivirá o no, estará bien o no, ¡no querían!... pero no se atrevían a decir nada, si más de un agente, por no decir la gran mayoría, le ha cogido cariño a Jade la ha visto como la niña que siempre deben proteger, la chica más traviesa pero leal del mundo, era la favorita en pocas palabras.

Si cuando el Capitán Black les dijo que debía haber dos unidades para proteger y seguir a Jade, toda la sala levanto la mano, nadie quería que algo le pasara, que por la muerte de alguien su personalidad se viera afectara es por eso que los científicos y otros agentes se han encargado de enseñarle otras cosas, así sutilmente persuadirla de dedicarse a otra cosa, pero…

-bueno Jade sé que estas entusiasmada sobre ser agente- empezó mientras se acercaba a ella Clare- pero no nos menos precie nosotros ayudamos un montón también-

-no los menos precio, ustedes son fantásticos seré agente pero eso no significa que dejare de inventar-

-_bueno eso es un avance- _Clare le despeina el cabello a Jade haciendo que se ría-_ pero aun no es suficiente_\- levanta la vista para ver a los demás científicos atrás de Jade, solo le dan una mirada de apoyo con toques de rendición y esperanza-_ aun es joven, aun puede cambiar de idea… ¿verdad?-_

-oye ¿Qué hora es?-

-son las 3:30 pm ¿Por qué Jade?- dice Kepling mientras revisa su reloj de muñeca

-¡rayos es tarde!- recoge algunas cosas que había movido desde que había llegado y empieza acomodarlas en diferentes puesto lo más rápido que podía- tengo que irme ¡adiós!- sale de la puerta principal pero es detenida por una mano que la sostiene por la capucha de su sudadera- ¡¿hey?!- levanta la vista- ¿Steven? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me sueltas?

-¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa señorita?- la suelta de la capucha y ella se limpia el polvo

-tengo que encontrarme en el parque con un amigo, de ahí iremos a una cafetería muy buena, en serio se me hace tarde- intenta corre de nuevo pero Steven la detiene en modo automático de nuevo-y ahora ¿Qué?

-vas a salir con un chico, ¿Cómo en una cita?- dice la última palabra con dificultad, haciendo que todos lo que había oído detuvieran lo que hicieran y prestaran la atención a la conversación.

\- ¿¡que!? ¡NO!, es solo mi amigo-

-entonces voy contigo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-si no es una cita, no hay problema que yo vaya verdad-

-am si pero- buscando una excusa validad para evitar que vaya, no hay problema que conociera a los chicos eran geniales además de buenas personas, pero con Steven y sus celos de hermano mayor estaría encima de ellos preguntándole cosas cada dos segundos - no creo que a mi Tío Jackie o Toruh les agrade la idea de que un agente me acompañe ya sabes me quieren mantener fuera de todo esto- una mirada escéptica y una marcada a un número desconocido para Jade hasta oír a Steven

-¿hola Capitán Black?-

**-**_**el habla ¿Qué pasa Steven, hay un problema con Jade?-**_

_-_ninguno solo tengo que avisarle al señor Chan que su sobrina Jade quiere ir al parque con un chico a solas, le digo que tengo que acompañarla pero ella insiste que no puedo porque él no la quiere cerca de los agentes-una mirada a Jade para ver su reacción fue suficiente para saber que su plan iba a funcionar, el tío de Jade puede que no sea celoso (aun) con cada chico que pueda ser un posible novio de Jade, pero era muy sobreprotector y eso sumando que para él dejar sola a Jade en cualquier situaciones casi el peor mal que podría haber hecho le daba la victoria asegurada, y eso era mucho si andas peleando con Jade "siempre tengo una respuesta" Chan.

-_**ahorita te lo paso a Jackie estoy seguro que le encantara oír de este tema**__\- _el tono de celos y sobreprotección no se hiso desapercibido en el Capitán Black, bah para nadie era secreto que el Capitán Black usaría hasta los últimos recursos para mantener a Jade segura, y más si se trata de chicos que ya habían tenido un problema como esos, con Seymour por ejemplo, que no quería que Jade pasara por algo igual o peor.

-está bien aquí espero-

-cuelga ahora y te doy mi postre por mí tres meses-

-soy un agente entrenado que no aceptas sobornos… además no me gusta la mayoría de tus postres-

-te doy dinero-

-tú no tienes dinero-

-el que te gane en la partida de póker-

-así menos voy a colgar-

-te consigo un cita con Clare- unos segundos callado y que su cara adquiriera un hermosa tono rojo además de las miradas pocos discretas que daba la gente que se les quedaba viendo

-_bola de chismosos- _dio una mirada nerviosa a donde estaba Clare para ver si había escuchado algo más la suerte lo acompañaba ya que Clare estaba haciendo un trabajo con los audífonos puestos- _bendito sea el que invento los audífonos-_ el sonido de la otra línea hiso que volviera a la realidad

-¿_**hola?-**_

\- así ¿Señor Chan?- vio como Jade se arrodillaba

-por favor no-

-_**Steven, hola ¿paso algo malo?-**_

\- a no solo quería avisarle- ve a Jade y hace un movimiento con la boca pronunciando un silencioso "lo siento"- Jade quería ir sola al parque con un amigo suyo no me pareció bien que estuviera sola así que me ofrecí en acompañarla, pero ella dice que usted no quiere que un agente la acompañe ya que prefería que estuviera alejado de todo esto-

-_**me puedes pasar a Jade por favor- **_le extiende el teléfono.

-h-hola tío Jackie- se aleja para que nadie lo oiga, y empieza una plática que nadie puede oír, solo se logra distinguir los "peros" de Jade y una que otra palabra más, u suspiro da por terminada la conversación- ten- le extiende el celular con una clara tonada de enojo en ella- espero que estés feliz, ahora no puedo salir a menos que alguien me acompañe-

-Jade sé que esto te molesta pero no quiero que nada malo te pase y por eso quiero acompañarte, no es que no confié en ti, si no que no confió en las personas que no conozco temo que alguna de ellas te haga daño, ¿lo entiendes verdad?-

-sí, si lo entiendo- Steven le despeina el cabello- pero se me está haciendo tarde así que tienes que llevarme en auto-

-de acuerdo nos vemos afuera- al retirarse, Clare ve que Jade está afuera y se le acerca lo suficientemente rápido para ver que Steven se había ido

-¿oye que paso aquí?-le pregunta que ella no estaba ni enterada del asunto

-oh nada importante solo- lo piensa un poco y se le prende el foco- solo que Steven y yo vamos a un lugar, y me dijo que te digiera que tenías que estar en The luky cat a las 6 pm algo de no sé qué cosa como una reunión con unos compañeros por algún asunto-

-¿qué raro él siempre me avisa todo?-

-si muy raro, pero bueno ¿iras?-

-mmm está bien, ¿Dónde dijiste que era?-

-En The lucky cat, ¿sabes dónde es?-

-si hay estaré Jade- antes de regresar a su área de trabajo se da la vuelta- ah y Jade

-¿sí?-

-la próxima que me intentes mentirme, busca algo más creíble- se media vuelta dejando a una nerviosa Jade detrás de ella.

-jejejeje _por lo menos sé que ella vendar y es lo único que necesita, y mejor me voy yendo que luego sospecha Steven- _corre para encontrarse con Steven a fuera de la sección trece, donde se sube al auto y viaja al parque, en todo el camino no se dicen ni una palabra, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo hasta llegar a su destino.

-llegamos Jade- se baja de auto al igual que Jade y se adentran en el parque Jade mira para todos lados intentando buscar a su amigo y Steven tiene la mirada al frente y ve de reojo a Jade para a asegurarse que este hay, vaya que muchas veces se le ha escapado, Jade se detiene de golpe y ve atrás de ella.

-¡JADE!- Fred viene corriendo con dos chicos tras de él, Tadashi y Hiro.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-

-Fred nos dijo que podíamos acompañarlo a visitarte-"_mentiroso" _ese pensamiento paso por la mente de los dos adolecente- ¿verdad?- Hiro tenía una sonrisa en su cara que parecía inocente para cualquiera que no supiera que había pasado antes

_Flash back_

_Fred había llegado al The lucky cat, con intención de comprar unas muffins y la dona rara que tanto le gustaba a Jade sin esperar que no fuera la tía Cass quien lo atendió si no Hiro_

_-Hiro, ¿Qué pasa tu Tía te puso a trabajar como castigo de nuevo?-_

_-solo le dije una cuanta palabra al tonto de Daniel, él se puso a llorar de la vergüenza-_

_-no deberías ser tan duro con personas mayores que saben menos que tu- Tadashi entra en escena justo en el momento preciso._

_-eso no es mi culpa hermano-_

_-ah como sea, ¿Qué es lo que vas a llevar hoy Fred?-_

_-si quiero dos muffins de chocolate y una dona especial de Hiro- al oír de su dona a Hiro se le prendió el foco_

_-¿se la vas a llevar a Jade?-_

_\- así es Hiro, quede con Jade para vernos en el parque y pensé que sería una buena idea llevarle esto ya sabes como a ella le gusta-_

_-llévame contigo- más que una petición sonaba a una orden, que consterno un poco a los dos adolescentes por el comportamiento del más joven._

_-¿para qué quieres venir?- _

_-quiero visitar a Jade, ¿hay algo de malo en eso Fred?-_

_-pues no, pero es raro-_

_-eh-_

_-además Hiro, no puedes ir estas castigado por la pelea que tuviste con ese niño-_

_-pero hermano-_

_-nada peros, a menos que convenzas a la tía Cass de dejarte salir no puedes ir- y con esa información en mente Hiro subió lo más rápido las escaleras para llegar con su tía Cass, dejando atrás a unos muy confundidos chicos, luego de unos minutos Hiro bajo con una mochila y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-dijo que podía ir-_

_-¿enserio?-_

_-sip, solo le dije que Fred me había invitado a visitar a Jade, extrañamente dio un pequeño grito y rápidamente me dejo ir, con la condición que Tadashi me acompañara- lo explicación de Hiro solo dejo a un Tadashi sorprendido y confundido por el pequeño grito, que según Hiro, dio su tía Cass. Por otro lado Fred comprendió rápidamente el significado del pequeño grito que había dado la tía de su amigo._

_Si el cuándo iba a una convenció oía esos pequeños gritos que daban las chicas cada vez que juntaban o como muchos decían shipeaban a una pareja, ¡la tía de su amigo quería emparejar a Jade con Hiro!, y eso lo molestaba un poco, puede que haya conocido a Jade no más de unos días pero ¡rayos! La niña sabia como hacer que alguien le agarrara afecto rápidamente._

_-¿no crees que Jade se moleste por andante colando en reuniones de otras personas?- a cada palabra a Fred se le miraba un pequeño tic en el ojo_

_-no creo, Jade es compresivo o al menos así se ve- Hiro corre así a la puerta sin siquiera esperar a los dos chicos que tuvieron que encenderse hombros y seguirlo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-si lo que Hiro dijo- se notaba una pequeña nota de sarcasmo que paso desapercibida por Jade, ya que se fue a ver lo que Hiro sacaba de su mochila.

-¿Qué tienes hay Hiero?-

-algo que de seguro te va encantar- sacada de su mochila dos robots de pelea ambos que eran iguales era de un diseño un poco tosco, pero se veian que estaban bien formados, la única diferencia que había era el color de las caras que había pintado Hiro uno era rojo y el otro era de color naranja

-¡trajiste dos robot de pelea!-

-se me ocurrió hacer otro para mi presentación del proyecto de ciencias,- dice mientras se rasca la nuca- y pensé por que no probarlos con alguien que tenga experiencia en esto.

-genial- agarra el que tiene la cabeza pintada de naranja y admira cada detalle- hey te apuesto diez a que te gano-

-veinte a que no-

\- ejem- un tos falsa, muy mal hecha por cierto, detuvo la conversación de los dos haciendo que posaron su atención al hombre entrante ellos, que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido- Jade recuerda que no puedes estar cerca de un robot de pelea desde el accidente –

-hay quitarle la diversión a las cosas Steven, solo es un juego-

-hoy es un juego mañana será un ida a la cárcel si no sabes tomar buenas decisiones Jade-

-ach-

-oye Jade ¿Quién es el?-

-así lo siento no les eh presentado, Hiro, Tadashi, Fred él es Steven es mi- buscando una excusa que sus amigos podrían creer

-soy su amigo y guardaespaldas personal de la Señorita Jade- dice en un modo serio como cuando tiene que interrogar a alguien.

-¿guardaespaldas?- la pregunta de Tadashi, no se hiso espera.

-bueno, mi tío tiene un amigo que es jefe de un departamento de policías y bueno como me meto en muchos problemas les pareció buena idea ponerme algo así como un guardaespaldas- el nerviosismo en su voz hiso dudar por un segundo a los chicos, pero confiaban en Jade.

-bueno eso es genial, si yo tuviera un guardaespaldas nadie se metería de nuevo conmigo- dice Hiro pensando como seria su vida con un guardaespaldas

-¿Por qué alguien se quisiera meter contigo?-

\- Jade yo soy el más pequeño de mi clase, tanto como de edad como altura, me salte uno par de años ya que soy una especie de genio, así que soy el blanco de muchas burlas por mi edad- dice con algo triste, Jade lo ve con compresión ser extranjera además de decir sus historia solo traía burlas de sus compañeros y malos tratos, Jade se pone detrás de Hiro y apoya su cabeza en su hombro mientras que con una mano le da un leve apretón dando su compresión y apoyo con esos simple gesto.

-oye que no te importe además tú los superas en todo, son unos idiotas por no darse cuenta que eres un gran amigo y compañero- Hiro se sorprende por las palabras de Jade, nadie nunca le había dicho algo como eso, bueno quizás Tadashi un par de veces pero era su hermano no contaba, que Jade le digiera esas cosas le subió el ánimo rápidamente.

-bueno si tú lo dice, oye te apuesto que puedo llegar más rápido a lago del parque- Hiro empieza a correr para ganar su carrera improvisada.

-¡hey!- Jade empieza a correr para alcanzarlo seguido de Fred que le parecía buena idea participar, muy detrás y al parecer sin ganas de correr los seguía Steven y Tadashi que iban conversando para conocerse mejor, pero Steven veía no muy discretamente a Jade y Hiro jugar.

-pasa algo con mi hermano- dice en un tono de sobreprotección.

-_me recuerda a Jackie con ese tono que siempre usa cuando se habla de Jade- _el pensamiento le saco un sonrisa para la confusión de Tadashi- no pasa nada malo solo que no me gusta la idea de Jade y Hiro juntos.

-¿juntos? A que te refieres, los amigos deben estar juntos-

-me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta según Jade tú y Hiro son unos genios- le dice mientras le despeina- me refiero a que hay una posibilidad que Jade y Hiro termine siendo novios y no me gusta la idea que Jade crezca y tenga novios, soy un poco sobreprotector con ella-

-pues no deberías serlo- Steven lo voltea ver- Jade no sé, muestra que puede cuidarse ella sola, que no necesita a nadie por lo menos cuando se trata en la vida cotidiana, cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, creo que me recuerda un poco a Hiro pareciera que tuviera problemas.

-si así es Jade, por eso tengo que protegerla-

-a mí no me molestaría que Jade fuera mi cuñada- Steven le da una mirada de enojo- ¿Qué? Es mi opinión- se cruza de brazos mientras Hiro se acerca.

-hey ¿no van a jugar con nosotros o que?-

-está bien Hiro, y usted Señor Steven le gustaría jugar-

-no gracias prefiero quedarme aquí-

-¿Qué pasa? Ya está muy viejo para poder moverse-

-¡Hiro!-

-¿Qué dijiste niño?-

-también esta sordo-

-de acuerdo vamos a jugar para que te tragues tus palabras- esa frase inicia una jornada de juegos que todos participaron, escondidas, trepar árboles, las atrapadas, entre otros en unos de los juegos Jade se le ocurrió la idea de grabar sus nombres en un árbol, era un frondoso roble, con la punta de una llave escribió su nombre seguido por el de los demás hasta Steven escribió su nombre para que siempre estuviera los recuerdos de ese día grabados en su memorias, como su nombre en el árbol.

Después de tanto juego, Steven se ofreció a llevar a todos a The lucky cat para comer unos postres.

-ya llegamos, así que bájese de mi auto que lo han llenado de lodo- dice mientras le abre la puerta del auto esperando que todos salgan

-hay solo es una manchita no es para tanto Steven-

-¿a sí? di eso maña- choco con algo o más bien alguien- oh lo siento no fue mi intensión ¡aaaah! Clare ¿Qué hace aquí? No es que me moleste pero-

-Jade me dijo que querías verme aquí- Steven se da la vuelta para ver a Jade pero se da cuenta que a entrando a la tienda para dejarlos solos mientras se lleva a los chicos arriba- bueno entramos Jade me dijo que tenías algo que hablar conmigo.

-si claro- le abre la puerta del establecimiento y observa que Jade lo ve desde las escaleras con una sonrisa para luego subir de nuevo- _no sé si agradecerte o castigarte Jade._

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior Jackie había mandado una carta con otra pista para saber que es el espejo de las ruinas y su poder.

"_Hola Jade._

_Me alegra que estés haciendo nuevos amigos, y si me encantaría ir a esa cafetería de la que me hablas, como lo describes suena bien. Espero que tengas cuidado con cualquier cosa, y no olvides que Torhu tiene que acompañarte todo el tiempo, además no dejes de hacer tarea, recuerda que el concurso de ciencias es dentro de una semanas así que tienes que preparar un gran proyecto y mandarme una foto de este._

_La búsqueda del espejo de las ruinas ha sido muy difícil, al parecer no hay nada de información de ella más que la adivinanza. No dice de donde viene ni donde se creó ni cuando se creó, lo bueno de esto es que Kai Dang esta tan perdido como nosotros y eso nos da cierta ventaja, el Tío insiste que debemos buscar una joya en especial, al parecer es lo que anduvo buscando Kai Dang en la mente de Dalong Wong , además del templo del sol esta joya tiene algo relacionado con el espejo, yo y el Tío creemos que con la joya puede localizar los pedazos del espejo pero la localización de esta joya como el poder del espejo están ocultas en una adivinanza, aunque el Tío creer que es parte de una profecía._

"_la vez a través de los ojos del eterno ciego, en el centro de una flor de oro, custodiado por un dragón posesivo intentando proteger su más preciado tesoro, la joya que vale más que cualquier otra"_

_Espero que nos ayudes con esto Jade, y no necesitamos que vengas con nosotros Jade, prefiero que te quedes hay sana y a salvo, donde sé que tienes alguien que te cuide y que no te puedas meter en ningún problema mágico._

_Por favor cuídate Jade, yo estaré bien si tú lo estás._

_Post: El Tío te manda saludos a ti y a Torhu."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hola tío Jackie_

_Lo siento por no contestarte antes, pero entre el proyecto de ciencias y mis tareas no eh podido leer las carta que me enviaste… Okey quizás no sea del todo por las tareas pero si es culpa de la escuela, que no me deja mucho tiempo._

_Pero te cuento lo que paso te vas a reír un montón de esto, Clare y Steven por fin tienen una cita…_

_-No era una cita, simplemente Jade nos engañó para estar en el mismo lugar- Steven_

_Lo siento tío Jackie Steven agarro mi computadora y empezó a escribir, pero bueno quizás no sea una cita pero cuenta como una. Steven dice que no cuenta, pero si lo hace._

_Bueno dejando eso de un lado, mi proyecto de ciencias está casi listo te encantara mi volcán de papel mache._

_-ella no quiere hacer otra cosa quizás puedas convencerla de que use su inteligencia y crea algo de su altura- Clare_

_Tío parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para tomar mi laptop, bueno yo creo que me saldrá bien mi volcán además ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?…_

_Bueno te cuento lo que hice para empezar me la pase genial con mis amigos. Hiro trajo robot de pelea, solo jugué con ellos no aposte ni nada de eso, Fred me presto algunos de sus comics y vencí a Tadashi en un combate de vistes ver las caras de Fred y Hiro estaban con la boca a mas no poder jajaja fue muy gracioso._

_Me sorprende que estén tardando tanto tío Jackie ninguna misión que tenías antes ha durado tanto. Con respecto a las adivinanzas, no sabría que decirte. Creo que la primera se refiere al poder del espejo, y la segunda a cómo usarlo o como activarlo pero me es un poco confuso aun no logro descifrarlo y más que adivinanzas parasen advertencias o como pasos para seguir._

_Bueno es lo único que te puede ayudar aun que puedo ir para allá ¿Qué dice Tío Jackie?_

_-Descuida Jackie no dejare que Jade se valla de aquí, con respecto a la investigación que el Tío me pidió tengo una pista, en un antiguo texto de la antigua Japón dice que hay seis textos malditos que contienen las piezas del espejo, estos solo se puede abrir con cierto conjuro especial de cada parte donde se encuentran, lo último que dice es la ubicación del siguiente texto maldito pero está en otro idioma quizás puedas descifrarlo:_

_**" Το γυάλινο κομμάτι του ουρανού στο βουνό των 12 θεών"**_

_Eso es todo saluda el tío de mi parte- Torhu"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hola Jade._

_Qué bueno que estés preocupándote por tu proyecto de ciencias y ya espero ver tu volcán, aunque sé que puedes hacer más que solo un volcán de papel mache, pero es tu decisión…_

_Y no necesito que vengas Jade, no quiero ponerte en ningún peligro._

_Últimamente hemos peleado con Kai Dang es más fuerte de lo que parece y conoce hechizos de diferentes partes del mundo no solo chinos, y eso preocupa al Tío dice que tenemos que investigar contra-conjuros de todas partes para poder hacerle frente._

_Pero dejando de hablar de eso ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien y me agrada que estés mejor con tus amigos, aunque no mucho que estés cerca de un robot de pelea no después del incidente._

_Bueno por ahora es todo. Hasta luego Jade._

_Jackie_

_._

_._

_._

_Hola Torhu._

_Torhu necesitamos que investigues diferentes conjuros para contra los hechizos de Kai Dang, eso es peor de lo que suponíamos y nos estamos preocupando bastante._

_La pelea por los pedazos del espejo estuvo muy reñida, Kai Dang está más avanzado de lo que pensamos pero lo bueno es que ganamos esa parte, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. No te lo dije en la carta de Jade porque no quiero preocuparla ya sabes cómo es. Si se entera que estamos peor ella vendrá para acá y es lo último que necesitamos además el Tío me pide que investigues sobre contra-conjuros que nos puede ayudar a combatir a Kai Dang. _

_Un favor extra, vigila de cerca a Jade todo esto me está dando un mal presentimiento y el Tío dice que no debemos ignóralo…_

_Bueno me despido Torhu_

_Jackie._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola Jackie_

_Descuida Jackie investigare todo lo necesario para los contra conjuros y las ubicaciones de los textos malditos_

_Con respecto a Jade la vigilamos las 24 horas, y más cuando sale tanto yo como Steven, lo bueno es que solo sale para estar con sus amigos Jade se ve más feliz con ellos, y para preocupación de Steven, mas con Hiro… parecen llevarse muy bien._

_En unos días mandare un archivo con toda la información que eh recolectado._

_Adiós Jackie_

_Torhu._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola tío Jackie_

_Gracias por responder tan pronto, al final de esta carta te mandare un archivo con las fotografías de la feria de ciencia, me fue genial te cuento lo que paso._

_Bueno primero invite a los chicos se querían venir, ellos me dijeron que si de todos modos no tenían nada que hacer, bueno es lo que me dijo Hiro, ignorando eso fuimos a la feria al parecer ellos como todos se quejaron de ver que hice un volcán de papel mache no los entiendo hago algo y no les gusta, no hago nada y se quejan aun así ¡gente! No la entiendo._

_Pero cuando llego mi turno de presentar a los jueces se quedaron con la boca abierta, creo que tú también creíste que mi volcán era simple ¿no?... pero no lo es ¡en las imágenes los veras mejor! Pero te diré que hice unas cuantas modificaciones, bueno el punto de un vocal común es que lance humo pero el mío lanzaba más que humo lanzo una sustancia con el calor suficiente para dar un efecto de lava que salpico más de un proyecto y personas asuste a los jueces al final con el segundo mecanismo que le puse se autodestruyo lanzando golosinas que cayeron en especial a mí y a los chicos. Me descalificaron pero aun así valió la pena._

_Y ¿cómo te está yendo con Kai Dang y el asunto del espejo? Según por lo que me dijo Steven por los informes del Capitán Black solo falta la piedra y un pedazo del espejo, espero que estén bien…_

_Jackie tengo un mal presentimiento como si algo me digiera que tienen que alejarse de ahí que ya nada es seguro… de seguro son tonterías mías verdad jajajajajaj no te preocupes mejor ven lo más pronto posible según Hiro su tía esta e un pelo de gato de querer que viva con ella, porque la ayuda con su cafetería, como lo hago con la tienda del tío._

_Jade._

_._

_._

_. _

_Hola Jade_

_Me sorprende lo de tu proyecto Jade, espero que nada malo haiga pasado con eso aunque confio en ti en ese aspecto yo también espero que estes bien._

_Ayer peleamos otra vez contra Kai Dang, cada vez es más fuerte y sabe más, nos enfrentamos cuando íbamos al siguiente punto para descubrir el hechizo que puede abrir el Texto maldito con la información que nos dio Torhu ya podemos tomar otro pedazo del espejo Kai Dang tiene dos y nosotros los otros dos, aunque todavía es muy confuso todo esto aún no sabemos que puede hacer exactamente el espejo y por qué Kai Dang lo quiere._

_Jade necesito como un gran favor. Necesito que te quedes el máximo tiempo en la sección trece, sé que te parecerá injusto pero necesito que lo hagas este Kai Dang no me trae mucha confianza y tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a todo esto, y creo que en la sección trece estarás mejor, puedes aun salir con tus amigos de eso no tienes que preocuparte, pero que sean conmucha vigilancia y en el menor tiempo posible._

_Esto se esta ya casi llega a su final y pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, puede que te moleste esto pero cuando llegue tengo que decirte una noticia Jade... Pero ahora no te preocupes por esto solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que no dejare que nada malo te pase._

_Bueno es todo por ahora espero que estés bien mándame una carta lo más pronto posible._

_Jackie._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Agente Steven.-_**La llamada telefónica del Capitán Black, ya de por si era extraño pero el tono que empleo a su llamado lo dejaban consternado al agente.**

**-**si Capitán-

_-Necesitamos que usted y Torhu venga aquí inmediatamente, las cosas se complicaron y el Tío cree que necesitaremos u ayuda, también se le avisa que Torhu debe traer algunos libros sobre hechicería de diferentes partes del mundo no solo chinos específicamente de estos lugares: Grecia, México, más específico libros mayas, China, de la antigüedad y libros Nórdicos. Dígale a Clare que está a cargo del cuidado de Jade, hasta que usted regrese y por favor dígale que no se aparte de ella-_

_-_señor, si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué es todo esto?-

-_Solo venga aquí lo más pronto posible_-

-Señor sin querer ofender, pero necesito una buena razón para dejar a Jade aquí sola, no es que no confié en Clare pero Jade necesita más de una persona para estar con ella-

-_es por eso que tiene que venir, las cosas se complicaron al tal grado de_-** la pausa hiso que Steven se pusiera algo histérico.**

**-¿**Señor?-

-_Steven… si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas Jade está en peligro, para que sepa mas necesitamos que venga aquí_ -

**-**… Voy de inmediato Señor- ** con esas palabras termino la llamada, y sin perder tiempo fue a su habitación en la sección trece para recoger las cosas que necesitaría, además de marcar a Torhu para indicarle lo que tenía que hacer y Clare también.-**_Jade, no importa como pero tú vas a estar a salvo-_


	6. Chapter 6

**En el capítulo anterior**

**-¿**Señor?-

-_Steven… si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas Jade está en peligro, para que sepa más necesitamos que venga aquí_ -

**-**… Voy de inmediato Señor- ** con esas palabras termino la llamada, y sin perder tiempo fue a su habitación en la sección trece para recoger las cosas que necesitaría, además de marcar a Torhu para indicarle lo que tenía que hacer y Clare también.-**_Jade, no importa como pero tú vas a estar a salvo-_

**Ahora **

-¡¿Pero porque Torhu?!- le preguntaba Jade a Torhu. El, Steven y Clare estaban en la biblioteca del Tío, intentando que Jade se calmara y agarraran los libros que eran necesarios.

-Jade ya te lo dije el Tío quiere que le lleve estos libros personalmente, sabes que no confía en ningún de esos medios de envió electrónico, además que se están moviendo mucho por todo el mundo pero ya acordamos un punto de encuentro-

\- ¿y porque Steven va contigo y me dejan con Clare?-

-menos préciame Jade, no hay problema- Clare se cruza de brazos y se recarga en uno de los estantes

-eso no es lo que quise decir es que… El tío Jackie también se fue, parece que nadie me necesita- agacha la cabeza un poco triste

-Jade sabes que eso no es cierto lo que pasa es que Jackie quiere mantenerte a salvo- Le empieza a decir Steven para calmarla, sabia como era Jade y separara de la acción era un problema, pero con sus nuevos amigos se había olvidado un poco de eso más con, muy a su pesar, Hiro ya que ellos dos hacían su propia aventura.

-¿A salvo de qué? No he salido del país y Kai dang no sabe nada sobre mi así que ¿Por qué mantenerme segura si no estoy en peligro?- Steven apretó un poco los puños, Clare desvió la mirada al igual que Torhu.

-Porque si y no está en discusión si vamos o no, debemos ir porque así nos lo dijeron y tú te vas a quedar, ¿quedo claro?- Steven no intento disimular el tono de orden

-más claro que el aguo se-ñor- Jade corre directamente a su habitación y cierra su habitación con un portazo.

-me odia- Steven se agarra la cara y se aleja para sentarse.

\- no te odia, sabes que odia que le den ordenes- Clare se le acerca y le pone una mano en su hombro- lo que diré no creo que te lo tomes bien pero, no crees que la estas sobreprotegiendo tanto tu como Jackie.

-¿sobre protegiéndola?- se levanta de golpe y empieza a caminar por toda la habitación- Sabes cómo es, sabes que necesita protección y si la tienen a ella todo la sección trece caí y lo sabes.

-pero no estaremos hay siempre, ella quiere ser un agente y como va ahorra va a serlo-

-no se supone que tú y tu departamento solucionaría ese problema- la apunta con un dedo y ella lo aparta mientras se le acerca.

-¿disculpa? Pero si mal no recuerdo eres tu quien no le deja de contar historias grandiosas sobre agentes , y nosotros si hacemos un esfuerzo de cambiarla de parecer no como tú o su familia-

-Clare, tanto como Jackie como todos, como yo no queremos que Jade arriesgue su vida pero no podemos hacer nada, como tu dijiste como va ahorra lo será- dice Torhu metiéndose a la conversación por primera vez

-¡hay por favor!- Clare se le acerca – solo tienen que decirle que le enseñara magia y ya está problema resuelto, pero no, ella no puede o ella no necesita eso.

-la decisión de enseñarle no es mía sino del Sensei-

-entonces convéncelo-

-ya lo he intentado no funciona, el Tío no quiere enseñarle no se su razones pero no quiere-

-¡YA BASTA!- Steven se interpuso entre ellos dos- nos estamos desviando de nuestra misión, Clare ve con Jade, Torhu agarra lo que necesita y vámonos se nos está haciendo tarde- no espero ninguna contestación solo salió de la habitación dejando que los dos hicieran lo que tenían que hacer. Después de unos diez minutos se oyó el motor prendido de un auto y como se alejaba de la tienda, Clare los veía irse hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para luego subir las escaleras y entrar en el cuarto de Jade.

-hola- Clare simplemente la ve jugando con su alce moviéndolo de un lado para otro con la mirada perdida

-hola-

-sé que no te parece justo esta situación pero debes entender- la interrumpe Jade.

-que lo hacen para protegerme, que es por mi bien, que es lo que necesito, que lo hacen porque me quieren-

-si-

-aun asi no entiendo, yo también los quiero proteger saber que están bien que puedo ayudarles para lo que necesiten- Clare se acerca y se agacha a su altura.

-Jade ¿sabes porque cuando alguien dispara, apunta al corazón y no a la cabeza?- Jade mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo- porque si le disparas a la cabeza tienen más probabilidad de sobrevivir que si le apuntas al corazón.

-¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?-

-tu tío Jackie, el Tío, Torhu, Steven, yo y todos los que se preocupan por ti son la cabeza, tu por otra parte eres el corazón, y si te llegan a lastimar todos absolutamente todos caemos por eso es que todos te protegen-

-¿es por eso que nadie quiere que sea una agente?- Clare se sorprendió por eso pero antes de responder la voz de Jade la detuvo- Gritan mucho- dijo como una simple explicación, Clare se le queda viendo sin saber que decir Jade solo agacha la cabeza- eso creía.- Clare tuerce la boca y se le ocurre una idea

-oye Jade- Jade se voltea verla- ¿Por qué no vamos a The lucky cat? ya sé cómo te encanta esa dona como a mi sus pasteles de merengue ¿asi que dices?- Jade voltea ver su alce y luego a Clare de nuevo

-Vamos- ambas se encaminaron a The lucky cat, mientras tanto con Steven y Torhu, el vuelo duro muy poco eso paso cuando solo viajes de un estado a otro muy cercano.

-se supone que los veríamos aquí ¿dónde están?-

-No lo sé- Steven mira por ambos lados para encontrarlos hasta que ve el suéter azul de Jackie- por aquí Torhu- ambos van medio corriendo donde esta Jackie- Señor Chan me da gusto de verlo y ¿Tía de Jade?- recibió un golpe del tío- auch-

-aiyh ¿a quién le dices TIA? Soy el Tío-

-no me refería a usted señor, si no a Viper- señalaba a la mujer morena que acompañaba a Jackie

-¿Por qué le dice "tía de Jade" a Viper?-

\- ¿no son pareja tú y ella? Señor Chan- Jackie se sonrojo, Viper se tapaba la boca en un intento de ahogar una risa, el tío se reía a carcajada limpia y Torhu solo se le quedaba viendo a los dos

\- al parecer tú y yo somos pareja muñeco-

-¡¿Qué?! No somos pareja de ningún tipo-

-eso no es lo que dice Jade-

-asi que debo suponer que lo que me dijo Jade sobre tu cita con Clare es cierto ¿no?-

-eso es jugar sucio-

-AHIYA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR AL MOTEL- golpeo a Jackie y a Steven

\- Si Tío- dijeron todos, para luego encaminarse a la camioneta que tenían afuera del aeropuerto, al subirse todos, el agente que conducía empezó a ir al motel.

-¿Por qué Viper está aquí?- Pregunto Torhu con mucha curiosidad.

-bueno todo paso cuando íbamos a investigar sobre el pergamino nórdico, cerca de Dinamarca, al parecer Viper estaba trabajando ahí- Jackie da un pequeño suspiro- además que hay descubrimos que exactamente puede ser la piedra que active el espejo.

-Señor Chan, creo que lo mejor es que nos explique desde el principio-

-bueno todo empezó cuando fuimos al templo oculto abajo del mar-

Flash back.

-Tío seguro que es por aquí- Dice Jackie mientras viajaba por la inestable cueva subterránea que se supone llevaba al templo donde estaba la escritura

\- Ahiya, por supuesto que es aquí, ¿acoso desconfías del Tío?-

-no pero-

-vamos muñeco cuantas veces se ha equivocado- Viper le dice mientras le toca que el hombro, él la ve con cierto recelo

-ves Jackie deberías aprender más de ella-

\- si aprender de una ladrona- dice sarcástico Jackie.

-creí que ya habíamos quedado en claro que era ex-ladrona- Viper se cruza de brazos.

-por favor no pelen ahora necesitamos este pedazo del espejo, Kai Dang nos está llevando ventaja con esto- El Capitán Black se interpone entre ellos para luego caminar de nuevo.

-de acuerdo Capitán Black- Viper empieza a avanzar dejando a Jackie atrás.- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?-

-según el tío poco- al terminar choca con una muralla de piedra bien hecha, en esta tenia inscripciones de diferentes idiomas y símbolos que se creían perdidos- wow

-¿esto qué significa Jackie?-

-todo Capitán Black todo- el como el tío empieza iluminar la pared con sus linternas mientras empiezan a ver que podían traducir- están en lenguas que se creían perdidas pero por lo que logro entender es esto "hace mucho tiempo en reinos olvidados, existía la magia pura de las personas, donde ellas nacía cada personas con un don diferente pocas veces era las que se repetían y eran en ocasiones muy extrañas, en uno de los reinos nació una princesa de nombre Ruby lo que muchos llamaron la piedra era una persona capaz de aprender cualquier tipo de magia sin que su corazón se oscureciera de ahí su apodo ya que era valiosa además de fuerte… pero como había bien había mal y fue lo que paso a estos reinos, grandes hechiceros crearon pactos con seres que no deberían ser convocados nunca para tomar el control de todos esos reinos, creando guerras sin cesar desatando poderes malignos imaginables que nadie podía controlar si dar un precio, muchos decían que tenían que poner a pelear a Ruby con solo 10 años pero el rey lo prohibió lo que causo discusiones sin fin y muchos intentos de raptarla todo para cuando lo consiguieron la piedra fue entrenada desatando así su poder ilimitado dando respeto a la orden quien la había capturado, pero ella recordaba a su familia así que ideo un plan para derrotar orden y acabar con todas las guerras que había en el mundo, así repartiendo su conocimiento a personas de confianzas , tales como los ocho inmortales, las máscaras de Japón entre otros derrotaron los males que habían en el mundo lo único que sobrevivió en la tierra fue la orden que aun viaja por la tierra en busca de la piedra."

-pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con el espejo?-pregunta Viper

-no estoy seguro lo único que dice del espejo es "abriendo paso a lo que uno sabe" creo que el espejo es una forma de poder que se activa con la piedra o algo así o más bien un localizador –

-¿un localizador?- Viper piensa un poco para luego decir-así que Kai Dang quiere el espejo para encontrar a la persona que es la piedra-

\- así parece – Jackie mira un poco las escrituras- de nuevo

-¿de nuevo? A que te refieres con de nuevo Jackie-

\- no es la primera vez que la piedra renace y no será la última-

-ahiya es peor de lo que pensamos- el tío ve las escrituras de nuevo

\- bueno tenemos que encontrar la piedra para alejarla de Kai Dang lo más pronto posible, si le llega a creer o la llega a controlar el mundo está acabado-Jackie mira en medio de todas esas escrituras y ve 6 piedras- rubí, esmeralda, zafiro, perla, lapislázuli y – Jackie vio la última piedra y antes de que pudiera hablar un hechizo paso cerca de el- ah Kai Dang

-diría que es un gusto de verlo, pero ambos sabemos que es mentira ahora aléjese de esa puerta- Le dijo una persona de la misma edad que Jackie venia vestida con un jean y una camisa negra que tenía inscripciones en diferentes idiomas.

-¿para qué quieres el espejo? no puedes activarlo de todos modos necesitas de la piedra, además en la escrituras dice que solo puede utilizarlo el elegido- Jackie se pone en posición de pelea al igual que Viper y el Capitán Black.

-tonto Chan el espejo no es más que un llave, una llave al verdadero poder ¿porque cree que eh buscado la piedra más que el espejo todo este tiempo?-

\- ¿la piedra tiene el verdadero poder?-

-dime algo Chan, ¿no tiene una linda piedra que la espera en un su casa?- dice para luego atacar a todos.

Fin del flash back

-por suerte agarramos el pedazo del espejo-

-¿Qué quiso decir con "no tiene una linda piedra que la espera en un su casa"?- pregunta Steven al oír todo el relato.

-al principio tampoco le entendí pero luego Viper menciono algo que me hiso pensar-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-mencione como estaba Jade- Viper mira a todos con una cara de preocupación, Steven aprieta las mano y Torhu se queda con un mirada perdida el Tío solo agacha la cabeza.

-¿ese bastardo quiere ir por Jade?-

-eso suponemos- Dice con pesar Jackie

-¿entonces qué demonios hacemos aquí? debemos ir con Jade- dice exasperado Steven

-es por eso que estamos aquí- Jackie le pone una mano en el hombro para intentarlo calmar- Kai dang aun cuando sabe que Jade estaba conmigo, no puede localizarla sin mí ya que para el ella es como invisible por eso-

-por eso le tendieron una trapa- termino Torhu.

-asi es ahora necesitamos investigar un hechizo que lo detenga por lo menos un tiempo-

-¿Por qué no detenerlo por siempre?-

-él es un hechicero de la antigüedad alarga su vida mediante la reencarnación-

-en otras palabras si muere regresara-

-asi es-La camioneta se detuvo y todos salieron de ella, para luego entrar al motel y de ahí subir a la habitación donde estaba la base de investigación.

-Jackie, por fin llegas y veo que bienes con los demás esos bueno-

-asi es Capitán Black-

-bueno ya que llego Torhu, yo tengo que ir de nuevo al cuartel general-

-no puedes Steven-

-¿Por qué no señor?-

-Kai dang nos tiene vigilado- se recorre la manga de su gabardina y muestra una pulsera con símbolos chinos- con esto podemos evitar que nos oigan pero no que nos vea y eso es una desventaja.

-¿qué espera que hagamos?-

-lo más seguro que nos contactemos con Jade o ella con nosotros- le contesta Jackie

-rayos esto es una-

-no es necesario usar ese vocabulario Steven-

-lo siento Señor, es que me preocupa mucha Jade-

-lo sabemos a todos nos preocupa soldado pero no es necesario perder el control-

-de acuerdo- Steven se va con el capitán para planificar el plan para atrapar a Kai dang, mientras que Torhu con Jackie y el Tío, se van investigar un hechizo que ayude atrapar a Kai dang, había un pequeño detalle que a Torhu no se le pasaba de alto, el Tío estaba muy callado además de que a veces pareciera que se quedara en sus pensamientos.

-Sensei ¿pasa algo?-

-siempre temí que algo como esto le pasara a Jade- al oír las palabras del tío, tanto Jackie como Torhu pusieron su atención en el- hay cosas de Jade que debo decirles.


	7. Chapter 7

En el capítulo anterior.

_Steven se va con el capitán para planificar el plan para atrapar a Kai Dang, mientras que Torhu con Jackie y el Tío, se van investigar un hechizo que ayude atrapar a Kai Dang, había un pequeño detalle que a Torhu no se le pasaba de alto, el Tío estaba muy callado además de que a veces pareciera que se quedara en sus pensamientos._

_-Sensei ¿pasa algo?-_

_-siempre temí que algo como esto le pasara a Jade- al oír las palabras del tío, tanto Jackie como Torhu pusieron su atención en el- hay cosas de Jade que debo decirles_.

En el presente.

-Tío ¿a qué te refieres?- Jackie se levanta un poco asustado por el comentario de su tío, el solo baja la cabeza para luego mirarlo fijamente sus ojos reflejaban determinación al igual que tristeza y pena desconcentrando a los presentes.

-Jade siempre fue especial, desde que puso un pie en mi tienda lo vi- Jackie se desorienta y mira a Torhu el solo le puede regresar la mirada para luego dirigir su atención al Tío- ella tenía una chispa, y supe que ella sería mi aprendiz pero luego vino lo demás

-Shendu con los talismanes-

-así es-

-¿y es por eso que no la entrenaste Sensei?-

-no solo eso fue todo lo que paso ese día- Se levanta de su asiento para agarra otro libro sin ponerle verdadera atención a este un suspiro y una sacudida de su cabeza hiso que renovara la conversación- Jade supo agarra el Talismán como si lo llamara, Jade sabe hacer hechizos casi a la perfección, Jade resistió el poder de Tarakudo cunado Torhu siendo un aprendiz chi no pudo, si Jade puede hacer eso sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento imagínese lo que podría ser con el- El tío caí sus manos con pesar en el mueble sorprendiendo por el sonido a los dos que estaban ahí

-¿pero si recibía entrenamiento no hubiera sido mejor?- pregunta Torhu.

-no, Jade... no quiero corromperla obsesionarla con la magia quiero que viva normal, ser alguien normal, no quería cometer el mismo error- se agarra la cabeza

-¿el mismo error?-Jackie se acerca a su Tío y lo voltea para que lo vea pero el mantiene la cabeza agachada- ¿a qué te refieres con el mismo error Tío?

\- Kumiko, mi amiga tenía un brillo parecido al de Jade, no era tan buena como Jade pero tenía lo suyo yo la presione para que aprendiera quería que estuviéramos juntos en esto pero la presione demasiado y ella se obsesiono con ser la mejor aprender todo, eso la llevo a muchas cosas la llevo a ser un faro para hechiceros que quería robarle sus chi durante mucho tiempo no se pudo pero un día lo lograron yo no estaba presente y al robarle su chi al igual que su vida dejándola en coma murió a los meses- el Tío una de sus mejilla es humedecida con una lagrima rebelde, sin notar la mirada de terror y tristeza de su sobrino, ni la de asombro y pena de sus aprendiz.

-ya se lo que quiere Kai Dang- el susurro de Jackie hiso que ambos pusieran atención a sus palabras- ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?!- se aleja de su Tío y golpe una de los muebles rompiéndolo en el proceso

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!- La entrada del Capitán Black junto Steven no detuvo a Jackie que empezaba a guardar sus cosa frenéticamente

-¡tenemos que irnos pronto!-

-¿Jackie?- consternado por la actitud de su amigo lo agarra de los hombros y lo agita un poco-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-nos equivocamos Kai Dang sabe dónde está Jade nos engañó para que pensáramos que no supiéramos-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

\- porque no nos ha atacado, no ah echo nada contra nosotros solo nos vigila no espera que Jade se contacte espera vernos aquí cuando el este raptando a Jade para completar su plan además absorbió el conocimiento de Danlog Wong y el sabia donde estamos-

-¿sabes cuál es?- Steven raciona ante ese hecho.

-sí, Kai Dang piensa hacer lo mismo que le hiso a Dalong Wong robar su conocimiento y su poder, es lo que le quiere hacer a Jade-

-pero Jade no sabe casi nada de magia aun cuando es buena en eso-

-para eso es el espejo, en la leyenda dice que Ruby repartió su conocimiento a los que eran de su confianza pero como lo iba hacer si estaba controlada por la orden-

\- mediante el espejo- respondió el Tío sorprendido

-exacto-Jackie agarra otro maleta y ahora con ayuda del Tío guardan todo rápidamente siendo vigilados por los demás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-en la escritura decía "abriendo paso a lo que uno sabe" se refería a lo que sabía Ruby, también por eso el espejo está fragmentado para repartir su conocimiento de magia a diversas partes del mundo-

\- entonces nosotros-

-caímos en la trampa de Kai Dang- rápidamente el Capitán Black agarro su comunicador y empezó a mandar órdenes para evacuar Steven y Torhu se pusieron ayudar a Jackie y al Tío

-Jackie ustedes adelantases, entre menos mejor si tenemos suerte Kai Dang no notara la diferencia-

-de acuerdo- Jackie sale para contarle a Viper para irse lo más pronto posible

Lejos de ese lugar en una calle como cualquier iba Jade junto con Clare viajando a The lucky cat, Jade iba adelante intentando llegar lo más pronto posible mientras que Clare se vía que caminaba tranquila sin ninguna prisa hasta reía del esfuerzo que hacia Jade

-¡vamos Clare has un poco de esfuerzo y apúrate!- Jade le gritaba mientras corría de espaldas.

-no entiendo tanto tu emoción, si no te conociera diría que estas así por un chico-

-jajaja ¿un chico? No en esta vida- al sentir un golpe en su espalda hiso que tropezara y callera de bombas- ¡oye! Por qu- sus frase se cortó al ver su amigo enfrente de ella- ¿Hiro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-íbamos ir contigo a ver si querías jugar ¿y tú?-

-iba con Clare a The lucky car por unas cuantas donas- le explica mientras señala a Clare que estaba un poco lejos de ellos- oye ¿Cómo que "íbamos"?

-así yo y los chicos- Hiro se da la vuelta para no encontrar a nadie- creo que los perdí- se rasca la nunca hasta que oye su nombre desde lejos

-al parecer solo se quedaron atrás Hiro-

-bueno eso les pasa por no correr lo suficiente-

-es lo mismo que le digo a Clare que es mejor llegar-

-de aprisa o si no lo bueno-

-se acaba-

-exacto- ambos se reí por su pequeña actuación esperando que lleguen sus amigos con ellos

-Hiro ah última vez que ha nos dejas atrás ah ¿entendido?-

-de acuerdo Tadashi-

-hola Jade-

-hola Fred, Tadashi ¿se ven algo cansados?- el tonito de burla hiso reír a Hiro mientras que Fred y Tadashi lo miraban enojados

-el que no se detiene-

-hey no es mi culpa que no me sigan el paso- dice Hiro mientras se cruza de brazos, fija su mirada al frente para poner atención en Clare

-así que Jade estos son tus amigos- Clare ve a cada uno analizándolos- mucho gusto me llamo Clare.

-¿es otro de tus guardaespaldas Jade?- La curiosidad de Hiro al igual que de los dos chicos hiso que impulsara esa pregunta viendo a Clare con cierta admiración

-si se podría decir pero, es más mi amiga que guardaespaldas-

-¿y a donde se dirigían chicos?-

-íbamos por Jade a ver si la dejaban ir al parque para jugar lo mejor es aprovechar todos los días que podamos- la emoción está impregnada en cada palabra que dice Fred y al igual que la mirada de los otros chicos.

-¿Qué dices Jade? ¿Te afecta un cambio de planes?-

-en lo absoluto Clare- Jade mira a todos para después echarse a correr con una sonrisa- a que llego antes que ustedes

-¡tramposa!- grita Hiro siguiéndola dejando a los tres atrás, y con una mirada cansada.

-no otra vez-

\- al mal paso darle prisa- Tadashi le pone una mano en el hombro de Fred y el solo saca un suspiro lastimoso

-chicos – ambos la voltean a ver y ella solo les da una sonrisa- les afecta mucho hacer una pequeña trampa- ambos se ven para luego negar con la cabeza haciendo que Clare sonriera más para luego hacer una señal con los dedos rápidamente un auto de color negro para junto a ellos sorprendiendo a los chicos- no se quedan ahí, suban- ambos chicos se subieron en la parte de atrás mientras que Clare se subió en la parte del copiloto- hola Ryan

-Hola Clare, déjame adivinar al parque sin que Jade nos descubra- Ryan era un señor de 30 años de ojos azules y cabello negro, vestía un traje echo a la medida azul con rayas, era alguien excéntrico y catalogado como raro pero nada era normal en la sección trece también era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Jade

-tu si sabes Ryan- el solo suelta una carcajada para luego poner en marcha el auto

-puedo preguntar ¿porque estaba cerca este auto?- pregunta Tadashi en forma analítica mientras Fred casi brinca de su asiento de la emoción.

-me creían si les digiera que es pura coincidencia- Clare los ve divertidos mientras que Ryan le lanza una mirada rara a Clare.

-no- dice Tadashi y Fred al mismo tiempo, uno con seriedad y el otro con emoción

-chicos listos- Clare regresa su mirada al frente- el auto está siguiendo a Jade para protegerla- ambos la mirar con confusión- hay cosas que no saben de Jade

-¿Jade es una persona importante?-

-bueno Tadashi sus padres son partidarios de una importante empresa de China mundialmente conocida- Tadashi lo ve raro- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-ella me lo dijo- Clare solo mira sorprendido a Fred quita su mirada de él cuándo la voltea a ver- ¿es por eso no?- ella solo se queda callada, y así es el resto del viaje, al llegar al parque los tres se bajan

-recuerda Clare tu nunca me viste-

-como siempre Ryan- cuando el auto está lejos Clare se dirigí a los dos muchachos- chicos por favor que esto se mantenga entre nosotros Jade-

-¿Jade no sabe que está siendo vigilada?- termina diciendo Tadashi. Clare da un suspiro y se agacha para quedar a su altura

-Jade es muy sobreprotegida por muchas personas ya que la mayoría de sus amigos son mayores- ambos chicos la miran confundidos- desde pequeña tubo ciertos problemas para hacer amigos de su edad y en un país ajeno al suyo era muy difícil así que su tío Jackie la traía mucho a su trabajo es un arqueólogo pero por ciertas situaciones tuvo que ayudar una amigo suyo que es policía, así Jade nos conocía y nosotros a ella… la queremos y mucho, no queremos que nada le pase es por eso que la sobreprotegemos pero a ella no le gusta así que por favor guarden el secreto ¿pueden?- les explica Clare medio mintiendo al parecer los dos se la creen ya que ambos chicos se ven para luego asentir frenéticamente, ella se levanta y les sonríe.

-espero que no les moleste a tus compañeros cuando Jade tenga el apellido "Hamada"- Tadashi le dirige una mirada burlona a Fred mientras que el hace una mueca.

-ya te eh dicho que Jade nunca se casara con Hiro-

-es el futuro- dice Tadashi con un efecto dramático mientras se echa a reír por la mueca de Fred hasta que los gritos de dos los niños detuvieron su pelea fijando su mirada al dúo que acaba de llegar

-¿Cómo ah llegaron antes que ah nosotros?- dice entrecortado Hiro fijándose en ellos

-nosotros corrimos antes-

-si digamos que es por arte de magia- a lo dicho por Tadashi Jade ve a Fred con sorpresa y el niega lentamente dicha expresiones no pasan desapercibido por Clare- bueno vamos

-vamos pero esta vez sin ninguna carrera- todos se ríen por el comentario de Hiro mientras asentían con la cabeza para entrar al parque para sorpresa de todos el parque estaba lleno de puesto de diferentes cosas algunas de libros y otras de joyería y así variando cada producto que vendía- ¿y esto?

-¿hoy no es lo del mes de las maravillas*?- pregunta Jade a los demás

-es cierto se me había olvidado-

-bueno chicos vayan a ver que les gusta y si les falta yo invito-

-¿en serio Clare? No quiero aprovecharme de tu bondad-

-no te preocupes Jade y ustedes tampoco chicos vayan- con esa señal todos toman un camino solo Tadashi nota el tono de disculpa que era dirigido hacia Jade. Después de un tiempo ya casi todos tenían algo que querían Tadashi un nuevo motor pequeño con paneles solares integrados, Fred un nuevo comic edición original, Jade tenía un libro de conjuros chinos algo que compro ella sin decirle a nadie, Hiro estaba viendo una de los puestos de joyería se detuvo cuando vio un collar de dos piezas la primera era de una collar pegado al cuello con una flor en el centro de este la segunda piensa es la que cabía perfectamente en el centro de la flor era un circulo el doble del tamaño de una moneda con el dibujo de un dragón abriendo la boca se veía como si estuviera a punto de atacar, ambas piezas parecía de metal pintado de color dorado, casi como oro.

-¿Cuánto por los collares?- pregunta Hiro levantando la vista dando se cuenta quien atendía el puesto era una señora ya mayor con un simple vestido que le resaltaba sus años pero lo más notario de todo eran sus ojos opacos y blanquecinos- _es ciega-_

_-_jovencito me pasas el papel que esta junto a lo que quieres- Hiro rápidamente sale de su trance y le da el papel que le pidió, la mujer lo agarra y lo siente, Hiro mira a un muchacho de 18 años queriendo robar algo del mismo puesto de la señora y antes de decir cualquier cosa una piedra le caí en la cabeza del muchacho- para que aprenda a no robar, ahora largo de aquí- el muchacho corrió sorprendido por haber sido descubierto- jovencito por los collares son 120 dllrs- Hiro la mira sorprendido- por favor jovencito soy ciega pero aun puedo hacer muchas cosas, así que quita esa cara

-así lo siento- Hiro le da el dinero a la señora para luego retirarse pero es detenido por la voz de la anciana

-dile a la jovencita que tenga mucho cuidado, dragón- Hiro solo asiente sin saber del todo que significaban sus palabras, la señora solo sonríe y su sonrisa se agranda al sentir la presencia de alguien que conocía muy bien

-¿era él? ¿el dragón?- pregunta una joven de 19 años vestida con una camisa y un jeans tenía su cabello recogida en una trenza.

-así es-

-sabes que él está muy cerca abuela creo que debiste darle una mejor advertencia-

\- no presiones Dalia todo tiene que estar de acuerdo a lo que se predijo-

-si tú lo dice- con Hiro que caminaba de un lado a otro buscando a Jade

-_espero que le guste-_

_-_es mucho el dinero que tras para ser un joven de 12 años- la voz de Clare detiene su camino- Hiro ¿no te has metido donde no debes verdad?

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-Hiro, Jade me conto que te encanta hacer robots de pelea hasta le diste uno para que cada uno hiciera sus mejoras para luego pelear- Hiro agacha la cabeza- así que te preguntare una vez mas ¿no te has metido donde no debes verdad?

-puede ser-

-hay Hiro-

-no es tan malo-

-por supuesto que es malo, algún día de estos pueden lastimarte o peor matarte-

\- no pasara eso- antes de que Clare pudiera decir cualquier cosa los demás estaban llamándolos

-hablaremos después de eso- Clare camina hacia ellos seguido por Hiro, que cambia su mueca de fastidio para disimular

-¿y que compraste Hiro?-

-algo que espero que te guste- le da el collar con la flor de loto- hace juego con el mío- mostrando su collar de dragón

-wow es precioso- Jade se lo pone- gracias Hiro

-no hay de que, es mi forma de agradecerte por ayudarme con el asunto de mis compañeros-

-¿Qué asunto con tus compañeros Hiro?- pregunta Tadashi en modo de acusación, Jade y Hiro se mira para luego echar a correr- oh no esta vez no escapan - al terminar la frase se puso a corretearlo

-¡hey no se olviden de mí!- y con eso Fred hiso lo mismo que ellos, sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados por un par de ojos cargados de maldad

-_diviértete por ahora pequeña Jade porque pronto vendré por ti- _termina todo en una sonrisa maliciosa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Pov. Kai Dang

Era increíble como el tonto de Chan se había dado cuenta de mi trampa, pero no importa cuando llegue será demasiado y yo tendré lo que me pertenece por derecho. Mi piedra, Jade no sabes lo que eres de verdad, no sabes tú verdadero potencial ¡eres más que una simple herramienta!...

Pensar que en todas tu vidas siempre fuiste de diferente manera, de una salvadora a una villana, una que quería vivir normal a alguien que adoraba la magia, una chica sin saber nada de magia y ahora a tu máximo potencial cada personalidad de cada una de tus anteriores vidas combinando perfectamente en ti.

Aunque tengas a tu protector, no podrá hacer nada en esta forma ambos son débiles pero yo te ayudare a pulir tus habilidades quizás también a él lo capture, ambos podrían sernos útiles y por fin la orden de los hechiceros se levantara de nuevo y gobernara como debió.

¡MUY PRONTO EL MUNDO CONOCERA LO QUE ES LA VERDADERA MAGIA!

Muy pronto….

Fin del Pov.

En el parque Jade y sus amigos estaban descansado después de la correteada que tuvieron se lo merecían Clare los vigilaba desde lejos sin interrumpirlos con los pensamientos en la conversación que tuvo con Hiro, más bien en la conversación que NO tuvo con Hiro. Clare sabia lo peligroso que eran las peleas robóticas se han presentado más de un caso de muerte a causa de personas que estafaban a los peleadores o que les ganaban justamente, Hiro era listo pero era muy aventurero. En tiempo que conoció a Jade sus travesuras se triplicaron ambos eran el perfecto dúo para las bromas y desastres causando dolor de cabeza a quien los cuidaban (Steven).

-_¿Qué hare contigo Hiro?- _La pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, sin saber del todo la respuesta. No podía dejarlo ir a peleas podría pasarle algo, además de que era muy pequeño y por eso un objetivo más fácil para… no quería ni pensar la palabra, pero no podía cuidarlo todo el tiempo -_ ¿y si le dio a Tadashi? Quizás él lo convenza-_ sus pensamiento fueron cortados al fijarse en una figura que estaba unos metros lejos de los niños, parecía un hombre de 30 años con camisa negra y jeans, que ya lo había visto antes en fotos que le mando el Capitán Black, sobre Kai dang-_ oh no_-Clare avanza rápidamente donde están ellos, al verla tan alterada se sorprende y paran lo que estaban haciendo- ¡ahí que irnos!

-¿Qué pa- la pregunta de Jade fue cortada por un rayo que paso muy cerca de Clare, pero por suerte lo esquivo cayendo este en uno de los puestos causando una explosión.

-¡AHORA!-Clare agarra del brazo a Jade obligándola a correr, siendo seguidos por los demás pero eso no detuvo a Kai dang que lo seguía y lanzaba rayos apuntando específicamente a Clare-_demonios es más fuerte de lo que me dijeron, Steven si sobrevivo te ahorco- _se detuvieronhasta llegar a la calle principal al ver un auto con un conductor que la mayoría conocía

-¡suban!- todos hicieron caso a Ryan subiéndose lo más rápido posible, al tener todos arriba puso en marcha el auto corriendo a todo velocidad.

-por lo menos sirvió de algo que me siguieran- dice Jade en un murmuro mirando así atrás para poder saber si los seguían.

-¿¡TU lo sabias!?- le grito Clare, mientras cargaba su arma que tenía escondida en su espalda y saca otra que está en el compartimiento del copiloto.

-Duuuh- responde Jade con su tono usual cuando le dicen algo obvio- agentes y todo pero el Capitán Black debe aprender a poner alarmas en las ventilaciones- sonríe con arrogancia así a Clare, mientras ella se debate en estar enojada o impresionada.

-¿alguien me podría decir por qué un sujeto nos intenta matar con un aparato?- Les pregunta Hiro dejando de lado el shock que tenía inicialmente, al igual que Fred y Tadashi.

-primero no es un aparato es magia y no sé por qué no quiere matar- le responde Jade con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella no quería que se enteraran de la magia así.

-¿magia?- le pregunta Tadashi incrédulo sobre la magia, era un científico no podía creer en eso pero antes de expresar su opinión su hermano se le adelanto

-Jade, la magia no existe-

-Hiro si existe-

-no, no existe-

-¡oigan!-

-¿Qué?- les respondió los dos a Fred que estaba viendo a fuera con miedo al hombre que flotaba a unos metros lejos de ellos formando una cosa raro con sus manos.

-creo que los dos querrán dejar de pelar-señala a fuera apuntando al hombre- ¡porque el tipo no está mandado una bola de fuego!- grita asustando a todos, Ryan al ver a Kai Dang por el retrovisor esquiva la bola de fuego, pero eso no lo detiene y lanza más bolas de fuego además de rayos. Clare baja la ventana y deja salir parte de su torso y brazos para empezar a disparar a Kai Dang, falla en algunos para después darle en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que retroceda además de enfurecerlo cargando un gran rayo que logra dar al auto revolcándolo por toda la calle hasta que se detiene boca abajo.

-demonios- se queja por debajo Ryan al sentir su pierna lastimada- ¿están bien?- les pregunta preocupado a los demás, para verlos detalladamente Tadashi se había golpeado la cabeza abriendo una herida superficial, a diferencia de Fred que tenía lastimado el brazo con una herida más profunda, Hiro al parecer tenía unos cuantos moretones al igual que Jade ya que ellos fueron protegidos por Tadashi y Fred, Clare está agarrándose el hombro haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero eso no la detuvo para abrir la puerta del carro de una pata para sacar los chicos de la parte de atrás antes de que los alcanzara Kai Dang. Abrió la puerta del lado derecho mientras que Ryan del lado izquierdo sacando a los chicos lo más rápido que podían, Ryan se recargaba en Clare mientras se preparaba con su arma al igual que Clare.

-no hay necesidad de eso- les dice Jade, y ellos solo la ven raro. Ella junta a todos para luego tocarlos ellos no siente nada pero antes de que pudieran decir que estaba haciendo Kai Dang se acerca, Ryan está listo para disparar pero Jade lo detiene con un movimiento de manos para luego señalar a Kai Dang, que parecía no darse cuenta de ellos por que miraba para todas partes intentando encontrarlos, lanzando un gruñido para luego seguir al frente a ver si los encontraba.

Después de que se había ido todos caminaron a un callejón aun sin desactivar el poder que tenía Jade, al llegar todos se sentaron y Jade desactivo su poder, para luego dirigirse donde estaba Fred y poner una mano donde está su herida, esta brilla por unos segundos para luego desaparecer completamente sorprendiendo a los que estaban ahí hiso lo mismo con los demás. Para luego dar una sonrisa nerviosa a Clare.

-Jade, explicación ahora-

-bueno- empieza a balbucear Jade, mientras mira a todos lados para su suerte Ryan interrumpe el momento tenso.

-lo mejor es irnos de aquí Kai Dang puede seguir rondando- le dice a todos para luego llamar a uno de los agentes que estaba cerca para llevarlos- ¿vamos a la sección trece?-

-no, lo mejor es ir a la tienda del tío está protegida con magia chi además de que Jackie y los demás vendrán directamente ahí hoy-

-¿VENDRAN HOY?- le pregunta Jade sorprendida sin recibir respuestas, haciendo que solo se cruce de brazos

-le avisare al Capitán Black, tu a Jackie lo mejor es que se apuren- le responde Ryan, para que después una camioneta se estacionara enfrente de ellos se suben, ya dentro Ryan se dirige a los chicos- ¿Dónde esta su casa? Los llevaremos para alla

-¿y dejar a Jade sola? No lo creo- le responde Hiro mirándolo fijamente, el solo le devuelve la mirándolo exasperado

-no creo que sepan en lo que se están metiendo, Jade estará bien con nosotros tienen que confiar-

-ya les dije no la dejare sola-

-ninguno de nosotros la dejaremos sola- le sigue Tadashi, con una voz seria detonado su preocupación por Jade.

-además Jade nos necesita- dice Fred mientras la abraza, al igual que los dos chicos haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera a Jade.

-_ya veo por qué Steven es tan celoso - _es el pensamiento que cruza por la mente de Clare y Ryan al ver la relación que tenían los chicos con Jade-

-miren niños esto es más de lo que pueden hacer y no creo que se conveniente preocuparnos por ustedes también- intenta explicar Clare

-chicos yo puede cuidarme sola- Jade habla por primera vez captando la atención de todos- crean me- les manda una sonrisa con el punto de tranquilizarlos, haciendo que Tadashi y Fred la soltaran pero Hiro aun la seguía abrazando- Hiro ya puedes soltarme

-no, eres muy cómoda- dice mientras recargaba su peso en Jade haciendo que ella se caiga con Hiro en sima

-¡Hiro!-

-¿si Jade?- dice con su mejor tonito de inocencia, causando una leve risa en Fred y Tadashi.

-¡quítate!- le grita mientras se intenta zafar, riendo levemente sin querer demostrarlo.

-no, eres muy cómoda- le dice para luego sonreírle, Jade empieza a patalear sacando sonrisas a los espectadores por una pelea tan infantil, la que única que más o menos no sonreía era Clare preocupada por el hecho de que Kai Dang este aquí.

-_¿ahora qué haremos?-_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El grupo ya habían llegado a la casa del Tío, Jade y sus amigos estaban en la habitación más protegida ósea la de su cuarto, en la época que empezó lo de los talismanes el tío preocupado por Jade puso muchos hechizos de protección en su habitación por si alguien quería utilizar a Jade como carnada. Alrededor de la casa había carros circulando por si se acercaba Kai Dang, en la planta de abajo estaban Clare y algunos agentes cuidando además que afuera del cuarto de Jade habían dos agentes custodiando la entra y otros dos afuera viendo la ventana.

-Bueno esta ya es exagerado.- Jade suspira a uno de sus mechones que se desacomodo fastidiada.- ¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Debería estar ayudando a Jackie!

-Jade el objetivo eres tu creo que lo mejor es resguárdate.- Le dice Tadashi con una sonrisa nerviosa y con un tono preocupado. La situación en la que estaban aún la trataba de asimilar, no era normal que uno de tus amigos este envuelto en magia que se supone que no existe y que ahora tenga que sobrevivir por un loco que solo dios sabe lo que quiere.

-Créeme Tadashi se protegerme. Yo soy la más fuerte de aquí por lo cual aún no sé porque ponen tanta protección.-

-Bueno considerando que eres una chica.- Cuando Fred terminó esa frase todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, Hiro lo miraba con diversión mientras que Tadashi solo negaba lentamente Jade esta quieta en su lugar para luego girar lentamente así Fred.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Bueno Jade considerando todo eres una chica.-

-No me digas.- Dice Jade con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él.- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Eres una chica y por eso obviamente tu tío te va sobreproteger además que básicamente eres su única sobrina.-

-Pero no tiene nada que ver con esto.- Dice en un susurro más para conversarse a ella misma que a Fred pero al parecer él no la oyó.

-Y también ya sabes que dice de las chicas que son débiles.- Y de nuevo el porque Jade estaba molesta.

-¿¡Débiles!? Te recuerdo que vencí a Tadashi que se supone es el más fuerte de ustedes tres en una pelea justa, además que UNA agente te salvo la vida hoy ¿Y crees que las chicas son débiles?-

-No me refería ah eso si no en comparación tienes que ver que normalmente los chicos son un poco más fuerte que las chicas.- Fred lo dice con algo de temor y despacio para que Jade entendiera su punto sin matarlo en el proceso pero a ver la expresión de enojo de Jade sabe que fracaso.

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Estás muerto Fred!- Jade se abalanza hacia Fred mientras el intenta escapar de la furia de la única chica del grupo, mientras que los dos hermanos se quedan viendo la pelea.

-Hiro, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo?-

-Por supuesto… ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!- Tadashi ve con sorpresa a su hermano que sigue alentando a Jade y a Fred.

-No me refería a eso.-

-¡No huyas grandísimo cobarde!-

-¡Jade!- Una voz grave pero a la vez suave, demandante pero con tildes te preocupación hiso que la pelea se detuviera al instante para que todos los presentes fijara su atención a la persona que acaba de entrar.- ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre tu lenguaje?- Jackie entra completamente a la habitación dejando ver su falso ceño fruncido y su leve sonrisa por ver a su sobrina de nuevo.

-¡Jackie!- Jade se lanza a los brazos de su tío mientras él la atrapa en el aire para luego abrazarse se separan un poco.- ¿Me extrañaste?- le pregunta con una sonrisa sabiendo su respuesta de antemano.

-Ni un poquito.- La abraza de nuevo para luego dejarla suavemente el suelo y dirigir su mirada a los espectadores.- ¿Ellos son los amigos de los que me hablaste, Jade?

-¡Así es!- Jade corre así ellos.- Él es Hiro, su hermano mayor Tadashi y el que le debo una paliza Fred.-

-Eegg ¿No podemos dejar el pasado en el pasado Jade?-

-Nop.-

-Jade- Jackie ase un signo para que se acerque. Él se pone de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Descuida ellos ya saben sobre la magia y de Kai Dang.-

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Por qué saben eso?- Jackie se levanta y se pasa una mano por la cara.- ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

-No quieren irse y cada vez que alguien se los quiere llevar se aferran a lo que sea no los pueden mover.- Le explica como si fuera lo más simple del mundo mientras señala a los tres chicos, Hiro se le queda viendo con los brazos cruzados, Tadashi muestra una sonrisa y Fred lo saluda nervioso.

-Chicos, esto es muy peligroso y no es necesario que se queden aquí.- Jackie ve que cada chico muestra su inconformidad a lo dicho.- Aaah- Jackie se pone de cuclillas enfrente de ellos.- Estas son fuerzas del mal, esta persona no se detendrá por nada y no dudara en matarlos para llegar a su objetivo, este no es un lugar seguro para alguien de su edad.-

-Creo… creo que tienes razón- La respuesta de Hiro sorprendió a todos en el cuarto pero aun así Jackie mostró su alegría a la compresión de Hiro.- Tadashi, Fred tenemos que irnos.- Hiro empieza a caminar así la puerta siendo observado por Tadashi y Fred que aún estaban absortos de la sorpresa.

-Él… ¿Él dijo lo que creo que dijo?- Pregunta Fred mientras que Tadashi asiente lentamente. Siguen en la misma posición hasta que ven que Hiro se acerca a Jade.

-Vámonos Jade.- Hiro toma la mano de Jade y la empieza a jalar para esta a la salida de la habitación.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué?!- Jackie corre tras de Hiro que seguía jalando a Jade sin prestar atención a Jackie.

-Ya sabía que tenía que haber un truco.- Tanto Fred como Tadashi se ven para luego seguir a los otros al llegar abajo se encuentran con Clare y Steven además de otras personas que ellos no conocían.

-¿Por qué Hiro intenta llevarse a Jade?- Les pregunta Clare mientras señala al susodicho jalando a Jade mientras Jackie intenta agarrar a su sobrina.

-Usted dijo que esta pelea no era adecuada para niños de nuestra edad, Jade tienen mi edad así que no puede estar aquí.- Hiro señala los puntos con un tono educado pero con signos de burla en este mientras mira a Jackie intentando rebatirle lo dicho.

-Jejejeejejejeje- Una risa hiso que todos se voltearan dónde estaba Viper.- Sabia que no podías vencer a Jade pero no pensé que otro niño te pudiera ganar.- Señala con burla.

-¡Viper!- Jade corre hacia ella para luego abrazarla.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me encontré con Jackie y vine a ayudar. Pero no vine sola.- Viper se mueve para mostrar al equipo-J.- Pensé que necesitaríamos más ayuda.

-El Toro, Torhu.-

-Oye ¿Qué hay de mí?- Un niño mexicano de la edad de Jade aparece para ponerse enfrente de ella, siendo observado por los otros tres chicos.

\- Y Paco.-

-A mí también me da gusto de verte señorita Yade.-

-¡Que mi nombre es J- Jade se calló al sentir un beso en la mejilla que le dio Paco. A los pocos segundos Fred se pone a lado de Jade empujando "accidentalmente" a Paco en el proceso.

-¡Hey! ¿No nos vas a presentar? Jajá- Fred ríe sarcásticamente y con un tic en el ojo mirando a Paco de reojo pero molesto.

-¡A sí!- Jade se pone a lado del Equipo-J.- Ella es Viper la mejor en las artes marciales, El Toro luchador innato de la lucha libre.-

-Todos saben que la lucha libre es falsa.- Comenta Hiro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Paco se pone enfrente de Hiro pero este solo lo ve con indiferencia, una mirada que aprendió en la escuela para alejar a las personas.

-No recuerdo hablar contigo.-

-Hey, no nos pongamos así mejor les nuestros a los siguiente.- Jade se pone entre medio de ellos dos.- Bueno está el gran Torhu un gran hechicero che además de luchador y por último el mejor de todos Jackie Chan experto en artes marciales y puede derrotar a quien sea.

-Jade, El toro es el más fuerte.-

-No, Jackie lo es.-

-El toro.-

-Jackie.-

-El toro.-

-Jackie.-

-Niños no pelen.- El toro agarra a Paco del hombro.- Tenemos que ver lo importante, el vencer a Kai Dang.

-Kai Dang no puede ser vencido.-

-¿A qué se refiere el Tío, Jackie?-

-Kai Dang tiene más de mil años, ya que se auto puso un hechizo de rencarnación.- El Tío empieza explicar.- Que aun cuando recorta su edad puede tener otro receptáculo con su conocimiento y su che. Una cosa más, no hemos encontrado una forma de sellarlo tantos años de experiencia lo hace inmune a casi cualquier hechizo.-

-Eso es un inconveniente.- Dice El Toro.

-Pero con los poderes de Jade ¿No pueden vencerlo?-

-¿Cuáles poderes?- Pregunta Jackie viendo a Fred y luego a Jade.

-¡Fred!- Jade medio grita mientras ve enojada a Fred, el solo le sonríe nervioso y susurra un "lo siento"- No, no lo sientes.

-Jade- Jackie se cruza de brazos y Jade solo le sonríe nerviosa.- ¿Cuáles poderes?

-Jejeje- Al ver la mirada severa de Jackie, se resigna y levanta su sudadera hasta mostrar todos los talismanes grabados en su piel.

-¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?!-

-¿Recuerdas los talismanes que creamos destruidos? Pues los encontré y use un hechizo de unión para que estén ocultos en mí, algo parecido a lo que hace Shendu.-

-¡Jade! Lo que tenías que hacer es decirnos a nosotros.- Jade baja la cabeza avergonzada y triste.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Ustedes se veían tan felices que todo el asunto de Shendu y los talismanes había acabado que no quería arruinar eso.- Jackie lanza un suspiro y se pone a la altura de Jade.

-Jade, sé que lo que hiciste era por nuestro bien pero ahora esto podría resultar peor Kai Dang te quiere a ti y con los talismanes pegados a ti solo tendrá más poder.-

-¿Más poder?- Jackie abre los ojos y mira al Tío él le regresa la mirada para luego mira a los demás pero solo escapan de la mirada de Jade.- ¿A qué te refieres a más poder?

-Eso no importa ahora.- Jackie se separa de Jade dejándola desconcertada.- Tenemos que ocultarte.

-¿Por qué?-

-Kai Dang te quiere a ti.-

-¡¿Por qué?!- El grito de ella hiso para a Jackie.

-Porque eres importante.-

-¿Para qué?-

-…

-¡¿Para qué?!-

\- Hay una leyenda…- Toda la atención se pone al Tío.- De unos antiguos hechiceros que querían usar el poder que tenía una niña para sus propios propósitos sin impórtales qué, pero ella se revelo ante ellos y los derroto más los dejo con vida. Ellos se han preparado desde entonces para encontrar de nuevo a la piedra y usar su poder, su che para ser los más poderosos y según ellos mostrar la verdadera magia.-

-¿Soy… soy la piedra?- Pregunto asustada mirando al Tío a Jackie- Esto no puede estar pasado.- Jade empieza a hiperventilarse.

-Jade.-

-No no no no.-

-Jade.-

-No quiero morir.-

-¡Jade!- Jackie la agarra de los hombros y la obliga a míralo.- No dejaremos que nada te pase, ¿Lo entiende verdad?- Jade se calma y asiente levemente.- Bien, ahora lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ocultarte.-

-Pero ¿Dónde?- Pregunta Torhu.

-Jackie, recuerda el hechizo de Kai Dang.-

-Tienes razón Viper.-

-¿Cuál hechizo?- Jade pregunta desconcertada.

-Kai Dang puso un hechizo de vigilancia sobre nosotros ya que no te puede encontrar a ti, necesitas ir a un lugar que ni siquiera yo sepa.-

-Yo sé de un lugar.- Todos voltean a ver a Hiro que tenía una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro.

-Está bien, confiare en ti Hiro.- Jackie mira a Jade para luego dirigirse a Clare y Steven.- Ustedes los van a acompañar. Los demás vamos a encontrar a Kai Dang.

-Vamos El Toro.-

-Paco tú también los acompañaras.-

-Pero.-

-Sin peros.-

-Si él quiere acompañarlos ¿Por qué no dejarlo?- Dice Hiro sorprendiendo a todos, bueno a todos los que no lo conocían.

-Hiro.-

-¿Qué pasa Jade?-

-Si yo no voy Paco tampoco, no es justo.-

-Bien.- Dice lo último más como un resoplido. Jade se fue a su habitación para guardad lo necesario siendo seguida por los demás chicos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hiro?-

-Ay Jackie eres tan inocente.- Le responde Clare con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-

Después de una hora se decidió el plan, Jade junto a los demás se ocultarían cerca de la casa de la tía de Hiro y Tadashi, mientras que Jackie y el equipo-J con algunos agentes irían a buscar a Kai Dang además que saldrían otros carros para despistar a Kai Dang por si el los estuviera vigilando.

-Ya todos saben que hacer.- Todos asiente.- Entonces vámonos.

-Tío Jackie.-

-¿Si Jade?- Jade lo abraza y él le regresa el abrazo.

-Cuídate ¿Sí?-

-Lo mismo digo Jade.- Jade pone una expresión triste.- Oye ya veremos que acabaremos con esto antes de lo que te imaginas. Así que espera ¿Si?-

-Tío ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?- Jackie ve a su sobrina con tristeza.- ¿Jackie?

-Te lo diré luego ¿Sí?- Besa su frente para despedirse Jade asiente y ambos suben a sus respectivos autos.

-¿No le has dicho nada?-

-Son cosas que se deben decir de frente Viper.- Jackie deja ver a la ventana para dirigirse a Viper y a los demás.

-Ahya pero esto ya es demasiado llevas meses con la custodia.-

-El Tío tiene razón Jackie.- dice Torhu- Jade debe saber.-

-¿Saber qué? ¿Qué sus padres están en coma por un accidente de auto?- Todos se quedan callados.- No puedo, por lo menos no en esta situación vieron cómo se puso al saber para que la quería Kai Dang.

-Jackie, no puedes protegerla de todo, no puedes protegerla de la tristeza de ver alguien morir, o que este lastimado es algo que pasa algo que debe aprender a sobrellevar y supera.r-

\- Mira como lo hago Viper.- Y con eso se termina la conversación. Mientras con Jade las cosas eran algo diferente.

-Bueno ya llegamos.-

-Hiro ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Aquí yo y Tadashi hacemos nuestros inventos.- Tadashi abre el almacén revelando un montón de artefactos, inventos sin terminar y un sin fin de computadoras.

-Lo siento por el desorden normalmente no tenemos visitas aquí.-

-Wow este lugar es ¡Genial!- Fred empieza a mirar todos los artefactos mientras le pregunta a Tadashi para que sirven.

-¿Así que son nerds?- Le pregunta Paco a Hiro con una sonrisa burlona pero se le borra a recibir un puñetazo en el hombro departe de Jade.- Ouchh-

-No son nerds son súper genios, Paco.- Jade entra completamente al almacén sin ver la sonrisa burlona de Hiro dirigida a Paco, él frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos con cierto recelo.

-Sera un largo día, Clare.-

-No tienes idea, Steven.-

-¿Viste eso Fred?- Tadashi pone una sonrisa medio inocente medio picara a Fred, él solo frunce el ceño.

-No significa nada.-

-Futura Hamada.- Canturrio Tadashi solo para ver como seguía negando con la cabeza.

-¡Nunca!-

-Jaajajaja.-

-¿De qué te ríes Tadashi?-

-De nada Hiro.-

-Oigan ¿Qué es esto?- Paco estaba agarrando un robot de pelea que rápidamente Hiro se lo quita.- Ya no le estaba haciendo nada

-Es un robot de pelea.-

-¿En serio?... Hey Hiro ¿Quieres ver quién gana?-

-Am quizás no lo sepas pero soy el mejor en la pelas robóticas.-

-¿Entonces de que tienes miedo?- Paco hace ruidos de gallina haciendo enfadar a Hiro.

-Bien, juguemos.- Hiro hace un circulo con una tiza en el suelo y pone dos de su robots en cada mitad.- ¿Sabes jugar o tendré que explicarte?-

-Se lo suficiente.-

-Bien.- Le lanza uno de los controles.- Porque de todos modos no te iba a decir.

-Hmp.-

-Jade nos da la entrada.- Jade le sonríe a los para luego poner una hoja en medio de los dos robots.

-Dos robots entran.-mira a Hiro y luego a Paco.- Mas solo uno sale… ¡Comiencen!

La pelea en si empezó igual de todos modos Hiro no quería relucir todas su estrategias, mientras que Paco solo daba golpes intentando derivarlo. En un ataque sorpresivo el robot de Hiro toma el brazo del Robot de Paco arrancándoselo en el proceso para luego golpearlo con este hasta llevarlo al suelo dándole en un punto vital para el robot, terminando así la pelea.

-¡Hey! Hiciste trampa.-

-No era necesario, de todos modos eres malo peleando con robot.- Paco lo mira feo pero el solo le sonríe.

-Vamos Paco no seas mal perdedor.-Jade le pone una mano en el hombro.- solo te falta experiencia mira como le gano.

-Está bien- Jade saca de su mochila un robot de pelea. Hiro con sorpresa ese robot.

-¿Aun tienes el robot que te regale?-

-Por supuesto, nunca desecho regalos de las personas que me importan. Espero que no te importe que le haiga echo algunas modificaciones.

-Para nada Jade.- Hiro pone de nuevo a su robot en la posición original. -Apuesto lo que quieras a que gano, Jade.-

-¡Hiro!-

-Lo siento Tadashi no pude contenerme jejejej- Tadashi lo mira reprobatoriamente mientras niega con la cabeza.- Bueno ¿empezamos?

-Fred nos harías los honores.-

-Con gusto.- Fred hiso lo mismo que Jade, mientras que Tadashi y Paco se sentaban alrededor de ellos. Clare y Steven estaban conversando un poco alejando de la pelea.

-¿Sabes si Jackie…?- Clare hace una señal con la cabeza apuntando a Jade.

-No le ha dicho nada.-

-Esto va de mal en peor.-

-Lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarla de Kai Dang, lo demás tenemos que confiar en Jackie.-

-Tienes razón… ¿Has visto como Hiro se puso celoso por lo que hiso Paco?-

-Ni me lo recuerdes si no hubiera sido por Tadashi Hiro lo estaría golpeando.-

-Esos dos terminaran juntos puedo presentirlo.-

-Lalalal no te oigo lalalala.- Steven se tapaba los oídos intentando ignorar lo que decir Clare.

-Hay que niño.-

Lejos de hay Jackie y los demás estaban siguiendo el hechizo rastreador del Tío, llevándolos a las afueras de la cuidad.

-Esto parece ser una trampa.-

-Quizás porque lo es.- Todos se voltearon a ver a Kai Dang Flotando con los brazos en la espalda mostrando una sonrisa, Jackie y los demás se ponen en posición de batalla.- Oh no te molestes no vine a pelar, solo conversemos.- Jackie lo mira desconfiado y no baja la guardia.- Está bien póngase como quieran.-Kai Dang descendió hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo.- La verdad me sorprendió bastante que te dieras cuenta de mi objetivo tan rápido, Señor Chan. Aun cuando no dieron totalmente acertado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunta Jackie aun en posición de batalla sin despejar la vista de Kai Dang.

-Bueno el plan original era absorbe el poder de Jade con ayuda del espejo pero luego mire algo interesante en ella.- Kai Dang camina alrededor del grupo siendo vigilado por este.- La expuso a un montón de cosas, señor Chan.- Kai Dango dice con burla.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Jade estuvo en contacto con demonios, magia che, onis, ¡un sinfín de cosas mágicas!… Le tengo una pregunta al Tío ¿Sabe porque los que tienen potencial de hechicero desde nacimiento son reclutados?-

-Oh no.-

-¿Tío?-

-¡Ahiya esto es malo!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Viper mira asustada al tío de reojo intentando no perder de vista a Kai Dang que este solo sonreía.

-Los que nacen con el don, son reclutados a temprana edad para que la magia exterior no corrompa su chi.-

-Correcto.- Kai Dang los mira con superioridad.- Veras señor Chan, cada vez que Jade estaba cerca de algún hechicero, demonio o cosa mágica ella inconscientemente absorbía un poco de su poder y valla que durante este tiempo absorbió mucho.-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Que el chi de tu querida sobrina esta corrompido.-

-Pero ella no es mala.- Jackie sonríe de burla al ver que Kai Dang deja de sonreír para luego mostrar una cara de fastidio.

-No.- Kai Dang recupera su sonrisa.- Claro que hay una solución para todo.-

-Jade nunca dejara que la corrompas.-

-Si eso es posible, es algo sorprendente que siga siendo la misma aun cuando se haiga expuesto tanto.- Kai Dang lo mira.- Claro que cuando venga todo está solucionado.

-Jade no vendrá.-

-No por su propia cuenta, más si yo tengo o no lo sé, personas que le importan.- Kai Dang chasquea los dedos y todos son inmovilizados.

-El Tío no puede hacer eso, ¿Cómo lo hiciste sin ningún conjuro?-

-Oh claro que hay un conjuro, solo que no lo puse yo.- De las sombras apareció una joven que no pasaba de los veinte años, ella estaba vestida con un kimono tradicional japonés su piel era media bronceada tenían los ojos de un extraño color violeta y su pelo negro recogido en dos chongos.- Bien echo Oyuky.-

-No es nada maestro.- Oyuky lanza un hechizo poniéndolos a todos a dormir.

-Cuando terminemos con esto tendrás lo prometido.- Oyuky abre los ojos con sorpresa.- Oh no pongas esa cara te lo has ganado.

-Pero.-

-¿No quieres la inmortalidad?- Kai se pone alado de Oyuky y le toma la cara obligándola a mirarlo.

-No es eso, pensé que la niña necesitaría un nuevo receptáculo.-

-No te preocupes con eso, Jade es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la transfusión.- Oyuky mira hacia el suelo mientras Kai Dang se acerca a su oído.- Y tendremos una eternidad juntos. – Kai Dang se aleja para hacer su hechizo.

-_Una eternidad.- _

Pov. Jade.

Estaba teniendo una pelea robótica con Hiro… Otra vez, era la tercera vez que pelábamos era por el desempate, la primera yo gane la segunda él y la tercera estaba por verse, Fred la hacía de réferi mientras que Paco me apoyaba a mí y Tadashi apoyaba a Hiro, el último golpe y ¡bam! derrote a Hiro.

-¡Toma eso!- Empiezo a festejar mi pequeña vitoria.- Mira quien gano.- Digo canturreando.

-¡Quiero la revancha!-

-Vamos Hiro no seas mal perdedor.- Le dijo con burla Paco haciendo enojar a Hiro, ¿No entiendo por qué estos dos se pelean tanto?

-Vamos chicos cal- De pronto todo se volvió borroso y me dolía la cabeza al perecer mucho para que los otros lo notaran, se oí lejos la voz de los demás lo único de lo que estaba segura eran de esas imágenes pasando en mi mente.

Una era de los que se habían ido a capturar a Kai Dang, paso de esa a mi tío Jackie y el equipo-J siendo atrapados rápidamente, como la anterior, la imagen mostraba un lugar que reconocí como los almacenes pesqueros abandonados. Me desplome a los pocos segundos pero algo me sostuvo no sabía quién era y en este momento poco me importaba mi familia estaba en peligro.

-Tengo que irme tengo que ir con ellos.-

-Jade.-

-Tengo que- Sentí como alguien me sacudía y a los pocos segundos me fije que Clare estaba enfrente de mi con una cara de preocupada.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-

-Tengo que irme.- Es lo único que alcance decir antes de parrarme y caminar hacia la salida pero Clare y Steven se interpusieron en mi camino.- Muévanse.

-Jade ¿Qué pasa?-

-Jackie y los demás están en peligro.- Intente pasar entre ellos dos pero ambos me detenían.- Tengo que ir con ellos, tengo que ayudarlos.

-Jade, cálmate.- Steven me intenta agarrar de los hombros pero yo me muevo frenéticamente, tenía que llegar con ellos.

-¡Suéltame!-

-No, Jade tienes que escucharme.- Yo seguía moviéndome, por el rabillo de ojo vi como Clare sacaba una aguja. – No sé lo que pasa o si viste algo pero no podemos dejarte ir.

-Ellos están en peligro, ¡Me necesitan!-

-¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa de Kai Dang? Jade por favor razona.- Pero yo no le hacía caso intentaba moverme que me dejaran ir con mi familia.

-Jade, lo siento.- Oí decir a Clare mientras me acercaba la aguja a mi brazos y Steven me seguía sujetando de los hombros para inmovilizarme, espera sentir el pinchazo pero nunca llego en cambio se oigo algo cayéndose abro los ojos, no me había dado cuenta que los tenia cerrados, para ver tanto Steven y Clare están en el piso desmayados, atrás de ellos esta Hiro lo que parece un lanzador y cables que llegan desde el lanzador hasta la espalda de ellos dos.

-¡¿Hiro que demonios te pasa?!- Tadashi pasó rápidamente sobre todos para llegar a Hiro y sacudirlo.- ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-¿Están… Están muertos?- La pregunta en un susurro de Paco me hiso cuestionarme a mí también.

-No lo están Paco, solo les di la suficiente descarga para que se desmayaran despertaran en unas horas.- Nos dijo Hiro y yo inconscientemente deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.- Bueno ¿ahora a dónde vamos?-

-Hey eso me suena a manada, iré sola ustedes quédense y si se despiertan dígale que estoy en las afueras de la cuidad.- Intento correr a la salida pero Fred me sostiene del brazo impidiendo mi salida.- ¿¡Y ahora que!?

-Todos o nadie.- Fred lo dice con una seriedad tan raro de él que sorprendió a todos y no me dejo retarle.- ¿Ahora cómo nos iremos a las afueras de la cuidad?- Nos miramos entre sí para luego.

-Bueno hay una opción.- Todos vimos a la misma dirección que Tadashi.- ¿Y?

-Ya sabía que teníamos que parecernos en algo, hermano.- Hiro le sonríe a Tadashi y luego a mi yo resignada les doy un asentimiento y todos nos subimos al caro de Steven, nos iba a matar cuando se lo devolviéramos.

-Bueno tome clases de manejo el verano pasado así que yo conduciré.- Le lanzo las llaves a Fred, yo me en la parte de atrás en medio de Hiro y Paco mientras que Tadashi se subía en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿No son las clases que reprobaste por no saber estacionarte?- Todos miramos a Fred un poco asustados.

-Cállate Tadashi.- Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros objetáramos, Fred puso el auto en marcha y arranco como si estuviéramos en una pista de carreras.

-¡Mal día!-

Fin del Pov. Jade

-Ella no vendrá Kai Dang.-

-Ha eso cree señor Chan.- Kai Dang se voltea para ver a sus prisioneros todos atados a la pared con cadenas recubiertas con un encantamiento no podía soltarse a menos que Kai Dango o Oyuky quisieran eso.

-Jade no vendrá, no tiene en que además está protegida por los mejores agentes.-

-Eso ya lo Capitán Black.- Kai Dang fue cortado por el sonido de una pared rompiéndose, sin darle tiempo ni de voltear unas grandes cajas de madera cayeron sobre él.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Lo sabía, no sabes estacionarte.- De la nube de humo que se formó salió Tadashi intentando dispersar el humo con su mano atrás del salía Hiro ayudando a Jade a levantarse Paco estaba con ellos alado de Hiro que al igual que Tadashi intentaba dispersar el humo con su mano y atrás de todos ellos esta Fred con el ceño fruncido.

-Llegamos sano y salvo ¿Sí o no?-

-Mataste el caro de Steven.- Le replica Tadashi

-Eh daños menores.-

\- ¡Jackie!-

-¡Jade!- Jade corre a lado de Jackie e intenta quitarle las cadenas pero estas ni se movían.- ¿De qué rayos están hechas están cadenas?-

-De magia Jade, no deberías estar aquí.-

-Si bueno, tú no deberías estar amarado.- Jade sigue intentando quitar las cadenas como fueran a lugar.

-Aiyaaah Jade recuerda la magia solo se vence con.-

-Magia.- Todos se voltearon a ver a Kai Dang, tenía un gesto de burla mientras se limpia el polvo de su traje.- ¿Qué decía que ella no vendría señor Chan?-

-Bueno no fue buena idea para ti haberme contactado.- Jade se pone en una posición de pelea viendo fijamente a Kai Dang.

-Vamos ¿En serio pelearas conmigo?-

-¿Realmente crees que no lo hare?-

-Jade, vamos ambos sabemos que tienes un gran poder un gran potencial.- Kai Dang da un paso al frente y Jade uno hacia atrás.- Por favor no me tengas miedo solo te vengo ayudar a dar lo que en verdad necesitas, enseñarte la verdadera magia.

-En… ¿En serio?- Jade destensa los músculos y relaja un poco su postura.- ¿Puedes enseñarme magia?-

-Puedo enseñarte más que eso.-

-Jade no.- La voz de Jackie parecía no llegar a Jade ya que ella no retrocedía por los pasos quedaba Kai Dang.

-Te puedo enseñar cosas que ni siquiera los demonios hechiceros saben.- Kai Dang se arrodilló ante ella quedando de la misma altura y le agarro los hombros.- Imagínatelo, sin que nadie te diga que hacer poner el orden que tú quieras sin que nadie se burle de ti de nuevo.-

-Ser lo que yo quiera.- Jade baja la cabeza con una sonrisa pensando en el futuro que le esperaba si iba con Kai Dang asiéndola sonreí aún más.

-Tendrás todo lo que ti quieras.- Kai Dang sonría con superioridad saboreando la victoria.

-Todo lo que quiero.-Jade levanta su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.- Ya lo tengo.- Al abrirlos le dispara con el poder del talismán del cerdo.

-Mierda.- Dice Kai Dang entre quejidos.

-¡Hey hay niños aquí!- Les responde Jackie ya siendo liberado con los poderes de Jade al igual que los demás.- Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-No lo dudo.- Kai Dang chasquea los dedos.

-Oh eso no te funcionara dos veces.- Dice el toro agarrando a Oyuky.

-¿Quién dice que es por eso?- Kai Dang sonríe perversamente y de la nada aparecen más de 50 personas vestidas con una armadura color negro-azulado tenían la cara toda cubierta lo único que se les podía ver eran los ojos que los tenían de un extraño color dorado oscuro.- Destruyan a todo el que se ponga en mi camino.- Las personas empezaron a atacar a los agentes y al equipo-J Jackie agarro a Jade y la puso Hiro y los demás que se estaban medio escondiendo.

-Por favor no salgas.- Dice como último para ayudar a los demás.- Mal día.

-Tengo que ayudarlos.- Antes que se pudiera parar Hiro la jala del brazo haciéndola caer pero la atrapa en un abrazo para que no se fuera.

-Ya ayudaste bastante deja que ellos se encargue.-

-Está bien pero…-

-¿Si?-

-¡Ya suéltame!-

-Y que te vayas corriendo, no.-

-Aach- Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara entre ellos se oyó una explosión. Ellos ven como de las ventanas entran 30 agentes más incluyendo a Clare y Steven.

-Lo bueno es que nos dejaron una nota no Clare.-

-Tú los has dicho Steven.- Dice mientras recarga su pistola y empieza a disparar a las personas con armaduras.-Rayos que estos chicos son duros.- Otra explosión pero esta no es provocada por los agentes dispersando a todos sin saber dónde estaba cada quien.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Lo que debería haber pasado hace años, pequeña Jade.- Kai Dang aparecen entre el fuego agarrando a Jade y empujando a Hiro en el proceso.

-¡Jade!- Tanto Hiro como los demás se intentan acercar para ayudar a Jade pero dos de las personas con armadura les detiene.

-Debiste aceptar mi propuesta Jade.-

-Nunca seré mala, puedo ser traviesa pero nunca mala.-Jade lo mira con desafío.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Kai Dang saca el espejo.- Sabes fue una tontería de tus tíos traer el espejo con ellos.- Y lo pone enfrente de ella.- Ye Gun Bin Seta Ka Che Ye Gun Bin Seta Ka Che- Jade poco a poco siente como pierde el conocimiento mientras ella y el espejo brillan cada vez más, ella se voltea a los chicos.

-Recuérdenme por favor recuérdeme.- Jade se desmaya totalmente mientras que Kai Dang sonríe hasta que un rayo de energía se interpone entre Jade y el espejo haciendo que ambos se cayeran, destruyendo en el espejo en el proceso.

-¡Maldito anciano!- Kai Dang se voltea al ver al Tío que tiene en una de sus manos el pez globo.

-El tío podrá ser viejo pero tu estas peor.- El tío seguía disparando rayos de energía a Kai Dang mientras en los esquivaba acercándose cada vez más al Tío cuando lo tuvo a su alcance le agarro el cuello asfixiándolo.

-No creo que golpearme con ese rayo fue tu mejor idea, anciano.- Presiona un poco más mientras recita un conjuro de transferencia, el mismo que uso contra Dalong Wong.

-N-no creas q-que ganaras. Ellos te d-derrotaran.- La piel del Tío se hacía cada vez más pálida y cada vez le costaba más respirar.- Ella te vencerá.- Lo último lo dice con seriedad, seguridad y por desgracias con su último aliento.

-Pero tu hasta aquí llegaste.- Kai Dang lo tire al suelo como si fuera un trapo viejo.

Pov. Jade

Cuando Kai Dang me puse ese espejo enfrente de mí, me sentí fuerte y débil a la vez no podía hacer mucho sin tan solo mover los dedos a los pocos segundos me desmaye pude sentirlo y en caso de unos segundos también desperté fue como una sacudida, pero al despertar vi como Kai Dang tenía agarrado del cuello a mi Tío mientras recitaba un extraño conjuro, no sabía que era y no me importaba lo único que me importaba era que lo dejara en paz cada vez el tío se ponía más pálido pero yo no podía hacer nada casi no podía moverme no podía hablar mi voz no me salía para llamar a Jackie. Cada vez me desesperaba más los chicos estaban intentando zafarse de los guardias, ¿Qué no veía que estaban matando al Tío? ¿Qué nadie veía? Rogaba que alguien lo salvarla.

-¡Tioooooooooooo!- Al fijarme de nuevo en mi Tío vi como caí como un muñeco viejo al suelo, todos se pusieron alerta al oír mi voz y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Todo se detuvo por un segundo nada se movía o por lo menos no para mí, luego ese segundo se pasó y con eso mi tristeza a una furia incontrolable hacia Kai Dang.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Final.

El tío estaba en el suelo un pequeño charco de sangre se empezaba acumular alrededor de él, Jade aun con la furia que la embarcaba contra Kai Dang estaba intentando acercarse al tío para verificar si en verdad esta… muerto.

-¿Tío?- Jade agarra la cabeza del tío con cuidado, las lágrimas estaban acumulándose en sus ojos miraba al su alrededor para que alguien pudiera ayudarle. Pero todos estaban peleando algunos se dieron cuenta de la situación como Jackie pero no podían acercarse mucho a Jade y al cuerpo del Tío.- Por favor, despierta.- Los susurros de Jade no surtían el efecto que ella deseaba y al fijarse mejor a su alrededor se daba cuenta de los que caen, tanto agentes como los caballeros de Kai Dang. Entre ellos noto que Steven lloraba en un cuerpo sin vida.- ¿Clare?- Voltio su mirada donde estaba el equipo-J aun cuando derrotaban algunos caballeros venían más cada vez tenían menos fuerzas giro su mirada una vez más para ver a sus amigos intentado casi inútilmente pelear con algunos caballeros como veía, Paco cayo inconsciente después de que le dieran un golpe en la cabeza Fred intentaba cuidar de él mientras peleaba igual sin mucho éxito, Hiro y Tadashi ambos estaban muy heridos pero aun así no se rendían- _Ríndase.-_ Ve como golpean a Tadashi lanzándolo contra una de las paredes dejándolo inconsciente en el proceso, mientras los demás caballeros se dirigen contra Fred y Hiro.- _Los van a matar._

-Sabes.- Jade voltea para encontrarse con Kai Dang que tenía el espejo en sus manos, para recitar el conjuro de nuevo.- Debiste aceptar mi oferta.- Jade lo mira con furia y para sorpresa de Kai Dang los ojos de Jade se tornaron rojos.

\- Y tu debiste completar ese estúpido hechizo.- Con un movimiento de mano y el uso del poder del talismán del gallo hiso que el espejo saliera volando lejos de las manos de Kai Dang.- Voy acerté pagar por todo.- La voz de Jade sonaba demoniaca se notaba que estaba furiosa, dolorida, triste había perdido personas muy importantes por culpa de Kai Dang y ahora se lo haría pagar muy caro.

De Jade empezó fluir una extraña energía demoniaca, el espejo podía traer cualquier conocimiento/poder de épocas pasada a la persona que lo tenía. Esto pasó con Jade, todo con lo que estuvo en contacto antes, los hechiceros demoniacos, las máscaras oni y los talismanes ahora estaban unidos a ella pudiendo así tener todo su poder y el suficiente conocimiento.

Jade con el poder del talismán del gallo hiso levitar a Kai Dang e inmovilizarlo, Kai Dang intento lanzar un hechizo pero Jade fue más rápida y lo golpeo dejándolo sin aire sacándole un poco de sangre en el proceso.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme?- Kai Dang se levanta con un poco de dificultad, Jade le lanza un rayo con el poder del demonio trueno Tchang Zu, Kai Dang lo esquiva lanzando un contra conjuro de protección- Soy un inmortal.- Jade mueve la tierra que estaba debajo de Kai Dang haciendo que esta lo entierre.- NO puedes matarme.- Kai Dang sale con un conjuro levitando sobre la tierra.

-No, tu podrida alma es inmortal pero tu cuerpo no.- Jade lanza una llamarada de fuego para luego juntarlo con agua haciendo una espesa niebla impidiendo que Kai Dang pueda ver.- Y si separa tu alma de tu cuerpo.- Kai Dang dispersa la niebla con un conjuro de viento pero es muy tarde ya que siente con un par de brazos lo inmovilizan totalmente.- Puedo encerrarte para siempre.- Jade le hace una señal a sus Sombra-Khan para que sujeten bien a Kai Dang.- Sentirás todo lo que yo sentí.

Jade usa el poder del talismán de la oveja para separar el alma de Kai Dang de su cuerpo y antes de que Kai Dang intente regresar a su cuerpo, Jade lanza un conjuro que había aprendido con los recuerdos del espejo quemando el cuerpo de Kai Dang hasta dejar solo un pequeño diamante rojo, cabe de destacar que Kai Dang sintió todo el proceso de transformación.

-Nunca podrás volver a lastimarnos.- Los caballeros a no sentir el chi de su maestro desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y por todo lo que había pasado Oyuky desapareció igual sin dejar rastro. Antes de que Jade se desplomara en el suelo por usar casi todo si chi Jackie la agarra, Jade le da una mirada a su tío antes de caer desmaya en los brazos del él.

-Jackie.- El capitán Black le pone una mano en su hombro para luego fijarse en Jade.

-Torhu ¿Estará bien?- Él lo mira con confusión, sorpresa y un poco de temor.

-Yo… yo no lo sé Jackie.- Jackie lo mira con sorpresa para luego dirigirse a la salida con Jade en su brazos seguido del Viper y Torhu, los demás se tenía que quedar para ocultar ese desastre.

-¿Jade?- La voz de Hiro hiso que Jackie detuviera su andar para fijarse en el crio que estaba muy lastimado apenas se podía poner en pie, a lado de él estaba Tadashi y Fred, Paco estaba con El toro.- ¿Estará bien?-

-…Capitán Black, por favor puede curar a los chicos y llevarlos a su casa.-

-De acuerdo, Jackie.- El Capitán Black le hace una señal a uno de sus hombres para que se encargara de los chicos.

\- No me han respondido.- Hiro intenta acercarse a ellos pero uno de los hombres lo detiene en medio camino.- ¡Hey! ¡Déjame!- Hiro intenta zafarse para llegar con Jade.

-¿¡Por qué no nos dices que pasa!?- Esa fue la voz de Fred que al igual que Hiro y Tadashi intentaba zafarse de sus captores sin mucho éxito, los tres intentan con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Jackie ignora a los tres chicos y siguió caminando a la salida con Jade.

-¡HEY!- Hiro fue callado por un pinchazo en su brazo para darse cuenta que era un sedante que lo durmió en segundos. Hiro despertó de golpe mirando para todos lados encontrándose solo en su habitación, vio sus brazos que estaban vendados y al fijarse en un espejo se dio cuenta que todas su heridas ya habían sido tratadas.- ¿Qué rayos?- De golpe todos los recuerdos fueron acumulándose dejándolo un poco mareado pero sin perder tiempo y con todo el dolor del mundo por su heridas bajo de dos para encontrarse con un hombre vestido de negro a punto de salir del establecimiento dejando a su Tía con una carta y llorando además de Tadashi en shock, se acercó un poco a ellos fijándose en especial a Tadashi que al darse cuenta de su presencia, él solo negó la cabeza. Ahí Hiro sintió que todo el dolor de sus heridas no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía ahora mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Lejos de hay en una de las secciones más ricas de San Fransokio, un chico estaba destrozando su cuarto con dolor siendo observado con pena por su mayordomo. Hace poco había llegado una carta que anunciaba la muerte de Clare Zacarías, Tomoshi* Chan y… Jade Chan.

El día del entierro llego antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera querido nadie. Entre los pocos presentes estaba, obviamente, Jackie con Viper apoyándose en su hombro, El toro con Paco que intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, Torhu estaba un poco más apartado de eso y Steven que mantenía su rostro sin emociones aun cuando por dentro estaba muerto de la tristeza. Además de lo que acaban de llegar, Tadashi y Hiro con su tía Cas además de Fred con sus padres que estaban un poco apartado de todo eso.

Toda la ceremonia se hiso acorde a las tradiciones de cada difunto en el caso de Clare que era estadounidense se celebró parte de su religión, en cambio la ceremonia del Tío y Jade se celebró acorde a las costumbre chinas. Al llegar a la parte del entierro, Hiro exploto…

-Ella no está muerta.- Lo dijo en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Tadashi que estaba a lado de él.

-Hiro.- Tadashi puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ella no está muerta.- Dijo un poco más fuerte pero no lo suficiente para que alguien más lo escuchara.- Es Jade. Ella no puede estar muerta, Tadashi.- Hiro susurra llorando

-¿Porque estas tan seguro?- Pregunta Tadashi triste.

-Por qué es Jade.- Dice como ultimato mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-…- Una mirada significativa de parte de Jackie hacia los amigos de su sobrina- _Ellos enserio te quieren Jade.-_ La ceremonia se dio por terminado, todos se dirigieron a su casa las emociones que los embarcaban ahora les pedían a gritos que descansara con la vaga ilusión que todo esto no más fuera una pesadilla. Antes de que la familia Hamada fuera a su casa Fred los detuvo con un arreglo floral en su manos.

-Pensé que sería bueno dejar un ramo más en el árbol.- Los dos hermanos se miraron al ver lo que se refería Fred y dándole una mirada a su tía quien les dio su aprobación ambos se dirigieron con Fred al parque central de San Fransokyo. Al llegar todos caminaron a un árbol muy familia, era el mismo árbol que había grabado su nombre. Fred puso a los cimientos del árbol el arreglo floreal para luego alejarse un poco de este.

-¿Alguien quiere decir algo?-

-Fred, no hay nada que decir. Jade no está muerta.-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro Hiro?-

-Por qué… - Titubea Hiro sin dar en si una respuesta clara, solo sabía que su amiga no estaba muerta.

-Ella…- Tadashi pone una cara pensativa.- Ella dijo que tenía un el talismán de la inmortalidad.- Ambos chicos miraron con sorpresa a Tadashi.- ¿Creen que había servido?-

-Pero si no está muerta ¿Dónde está?-

-No lo sé, pero donde este espero que este bien.- Dice Tadashi como ultima para luego salir del lugar, era demasiado hasta para él. Fred lo siguió dejando solo a Hiro, que solo se quedó unos segundos para luego dirigirse donde estaba su hermano.

.

.

.

Tadashi estaba vestido con una capucha que le cubría casi toda la cara unos pantalones negros además de que tenía unos guantes de cuero que no dejaban ver sus dedos. Él estaba teclado a toda prisa intentado guardar todo lo que había descubierto antes de que una agencia de seguridad lo localizara, termino y rápido pero aun así intentando ser discreto guardo todas sus cosas en la mochila que tenía y salió del establecimiento por la puerta trasera donde había dejado a su motocicleta, nunca más se iba a subir a un carro.

Ya llevaba nueve meses de la pelea de Kai Dan y por coincidencia la muerte de Jade, cinco desde que decidió que buscaría pistas de agencias secretas, tres desde que empezó a hacker el pentágono y esta era la segunda cafetería-internet que cerraría por su culpa al no ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

Pero a pesar de que no quería meterse en problemas, quería dejar todo eso en el pasado y solo recordar los buenos momentos que había tenido con Jade… No podía y menos cuando descubrió lo de las agencias; Alguien sabía que había trece agencias secretas solo en estados unidos, otras agencias mundiales como SHIELD, y hasta agencias espaciales que vigilaban que no llegaran alienígenas, ALIENÍGENAS ¿Cómo alguien podía imaginar eso?...

Más aun así no descubría lo que quería, la primera vez que investigo descubrió de las secciones en la Sección 1 había información de todas las demás con eso supo que Jackie, el tío de Jade, era algo así como una agente no oficial de la sección y que Jade se había metido también en eso por culpa de Jackie pero aun así no sabía más por que no podía adentrase más sin el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Aun así todo esto valía la pena, porque había una esperanza, pequeña pero aun así una esperanza de que Jade este viva.

-Señor Hamada.- Una señorita de cabello rojo, vestida completamente de negro detuvo su andar hacia su motocicleta.- Hola mucho gusto soy Natasha Romanoff, y creo que usted se ha metido en algo que no le concierne.- La mujer se mueve a un lado para luego señalar un auto de color negro que de seguro los estaría esperando a ellos dos.

-Oh no.- Dijo como último para luego seguir a la mujer del cabello rojo.

.

.

.

Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas le duro para perfeccionar el hechizo de duplicación la primera vez pensó que sería muy fácil pero cuando su figura de acción empezó a multiplicarse sin para supo que había hecho algo mal, reviso el libro de principio a fin para luego descubrir que no había cerrado el bendito hechizo.

Fred se sentó en un puff** para descansar al terminar su hechizo que esta vez sí le salió bien. Hace nueve meses fue el funeral de Jade, hace siete había empezado a buscar en el internet todo sobre magia chi, hace cinco había ido a tiendas de antigüedades chinas para encontrar libros que lo pudiera ayudar, hace cuatro meses había empezado estudiando lo hechizos y hasta ahora había podido completar su tercer hechizo bien.

Después de lo de Jade y el no haber ayudado para nada quiso aprender un poco de magia, claro sin tener a nadie que te ayude hacia la cosa un poco más difícil pero con el tiempo ya le había agarrado el truco y con el tiempo creía que podía ser bueno de verdad.

Con todo lo que aprendía podía ayudar a la de alguna manera y proteger a sus seres queridos, como un superhéroe esos pensamientos le sacan una sonrisa antes de que se desmaye por gastar demasiado su chi.

.

.

.

Hiro caí de espaldas de nuevo siendo derivado por tercera vez en esa pelea de entrenamiento del dojo de kung fu.

-Suficiente.- El maestro se acerca a Hiro con la intención de ayudarlo más este ya se había levantado.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si descuide, sensie.-

-Bien vete a sentar para que descanses.- Hiro solo le da un asentimiento, para sentarse con sus demás compañeros. Hace nueve meses había sido ese falso funeral, como creía Hiro, de Jade, hace ocho había salido de la escuela preparatoria terminándola por completo, hace seis había ido a luchar en peleas de robots ganándose el título de estafador y el peleador más fuerte , hace cinco meses pagaba, con el dinero ganado de las peleas robóticas clases de defensa personal por si algunos de los matones de las peleas robóticas querían sacarle el dinero que gano, hace tres meses que perdía la esperanza de volver a ver a Jade.

-Hiro Hamada.- Levanto la cabeza para ver a su sensie que le señalaba que tenía que tener un combate contra algún compañero. Hiro se puso en posición al igual que su compañero.- ¡Empiecen!

.

.

.

Jackie estaba en la sección trece con una bolsa de papel sostenida en una de sus manos, Torhu y Viper lo estaban a acompañando hacia la sección nueva que estaba alejada de casi todo solo podía entrar por una puerta que tenía muchos códigos de seguridad e ingresando cada uno de ellos, Jackie y los demás pudieron pasar a un cuarto bien acomodado que tenía una cama, un estante además de un cuarto de baño.

-Hola.- Jackie le dice a la a persona que estaba pintando un cuadro oleo.

-… Hola.-

-¿Cómo estás?- Jackie se acerca mirando lo que estaba pintando un hermoso paisaje, una pradera con hermosas flores de diferentes colores apunto de florecer.- Te esta quedo muy bien.

-Aja.- Jackie le toma suavemente la mano deteniéndola de su tarea de pintar y le sube la manga mostrando cortadas recién echan que empezaban desde su muñeca hasta su antebrazo.

\- Jade.-

-Lo siento.- Jade lo dice más por compromiso que por otra cosa, hace nueve meses habían fingido su muerte, hace ocho había despertado de un coma, hace siete había empezado a tener pesadillas sobre las muertes de sus seres queridos aumentados por la conciencia de los hechiceros demonios y Onís que ahora tenía adentro de ella, hace cinco meses había empezado su entrenamiento para controlarlos, hace tres meses había intentado su primer intento de suicidio y en todo este tiempo fue confinada a esas cuatro paredes.

-Esto no está bien, Jade.-

-…-Jackie lanza un suspiro para luego mostrar una bolsa de papel.

-Mira, te traje tus panecillos preferidos.- Jade los voltea a ver para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa, que es lo único que quería Jackie.- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- Jade asiente, Viper y Torhu junto a Jackie se sienta con Jade para comer los panecillos.- Los científicos de la sección trece quieren saber si quieres que ayuden con las materias de escuela, para que no te atrases.

En una situación normal Jade su hubiera negado y hubiera dicho que no era necesario pero como nada puede ser normal de nuevo…

-Está bien.- Dijo con un poco de entusiasmo, eso era mejor que no hacer nada y solo esperar que Torhu vinera para sus clases de magia.

-Me alegra.- Al terminar empiezan las clases de magia para Jade siendo instruida por Torhu. Dejándole su espacio esta Jackie y Viper conversando en voz baja.

.

.

.

En un lugar que esta fuera del espacio y el tiempo, había un hombre amarrado de pies a cabeza por unas gruesas cadenas se veía gravemente herido como si lo hubiera torturado por días.

-Debo admitir que eres resistente agente Steven.-

-Y tú que eres un cabeza hueca, Kai Dang.- Otro golpe dejándolo mareado y sacándole más sangre.- No tendrás lo que quieres.

-Jajajaja eso es lo que tú crees.- Una patada a las costillas.

-_ Creo que me rompió una costilla.-_

-Es interesante como la mente puede recrear un dolor aun cuando en realidad no pasa, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Maldito!-

\- Jajajaja.- Kai Dang se acerca a él para darle otro golpe tumbándole otro diente además de sacarle más sangre.- Bueno, ya me divertí ahora vamos enserio. – Kai Dan pone sus manos juntas en la cabeza de Steven mientras empieza a recitar un conjuro. Steven siente como el dolor desvanece al igual que él.

-No te saldrás con la tuya.- Después de eso no se oyó nada, el alma de Steven ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

-Eso ya lo veremos, agente.- Dice como último Kai Dang. La oscuridad envolvió todo sin dejar poder ver a nadie, mientras un hombre despertaba de su sueño auto-destructivo.- Ja parece que si funciono.- Se levanta de la cama para ver su propio reflejo.- Debo admitir que este receptáculo no es lo mejor pero está bien para mis propósitos.- Kai Dang le echa una última mirada al cuerpo que acaba de tomar de Steven.- Ya verás pequeña mocosa, me vengare de lo que hiciste.

¿Qué les pareció el final? Espero que bien. Si alguien tiene alguna confusión/comentario/critica hágamelo saber en los rewies, por favor.

No lo dejare así pero me daré un breve descanso. Pero posiblemente suba en aproximadamente 40 días, lo doble de que subo un capitulo.


End file.
